Project Emily
by PandaMeetsSquirrel
Summary: Prentiss has a date, but not with Hotch.  This has our favorite Unit Chief seeing red in more ways than one.  Rossi keeps an eye on things.  Rated M for a reason. Yep :   Spoilers if you haven't watched "100" or finished season 5.
1. The Woman in Red

**Chapter 1 - The Woman in Red**

**Author's Note**: Okay, sorry folks, but I haven't figured out how to plausibly get H/P into bed yet (suggestions are welcome!) We'll get there eventually, but for now we're just going to have to go with wishful thinking.

On the bright side, profilers have incredibly vivid imaginations, right? Right. ;p Hence, rated M. Besides, it's just so much fun torturing poor Hotch (yeah, I'm evil).

Little did I know that my first drabble would evolve into Project Emily…. (Daydreams, followed by Red Means Go) Thanks to those of you who've posted reviews, and added me to lists and alerts – it really DOES inspire me to write more! :-D

And a special thanks to **SussiRay** for her patience with this newbie's technical questions!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing officially related to Criminal Minds except my smutty thoughts, not even the DVDs (which are now officially lost in the mail... aaaarggghhh!)

* * *

Prentiss brushed off the last of the crumbs from her lap. Sure a brioche slathered with Nutella wasn't exactly a nutritious lunch, but it was damn tasty, and it was quick. She was hoping to power through the rest of her paperwork in record time this afternoon.

She had a dinner date at 6:00 that evening with her friend Jake. It was at a hot new restaurant in Dupont Circle and 6 o'clock was the only time they could squeeze in before Labor Day. Emily blew a mental raspberry. Normally she wasn't one for trendy restaurants but the chef was supposed to be _amazing_, so she was looking forward to at least satisfying ONE of her appetites this evening.

It was a sure bet that the other one wouldn't get satiated, since Jake most definitely played for the other team. However, there was no need for Morgan or the rest of the BAU to know that – a girl's got her pride, especially when she worked right next to a player like Derek. So when she showed up this morning in a clinging red wrap dress with matching red stilettos, Emily knew there'd be some ribbing to endure **. . . **

"Check out Prentiss! No pantsuit. Hot date tonight, mamacita?"

"As a matter of fact, I _am_ going out to dinner tonight, Morgan. With my friend Jake. At Django." Emily's mouth twitched as she thought to herself, _"And the other reason I'm dressed to the nines is that there's NOTHING more challenging than getting a gay man's seal of approval over your fashion choices. Especially a straight-acting one."_

When Morgan promptly made a wisecrack about the wraparound dress providing quick access, Prentiss snatched up a rubber band from her desk and adeptly snapped it at his bicep. She had the satisfaction of hearing his "OW!" before JJ and Garcia descended upon her to pry out the dirt: 39, blond/green, neurologist, 6'3", hunky, funny, could cook like a fiend and…. "You mean your MOTHER actually found someone who didn't make your eyes cross with boredom?"

"Yeah, he's been great fun. I suppose even my mother can't bat 0 for 1,000."

At that point, Hotch had walked out of his office while perusing a file, and JJ and Garcia suddenly remembered other places they had to be.

Although he would never admit it aloud, Hotch was disappointed that the inquisition had come to an end. His ears had perked up from hearing the words "Prentiss" and "hot date" mentioned in close proximity, and he'd been unashamedly eavesdropping ever since. Then he'd made the tactical error of wandering outside onto the catwalk to hear a little better. _Damn._ _Nothing like having the boss show up to end a meaty gossip session. Smooth move, Aaron. _

Since he was now stranded outside his office without any more intel to gather, he turned to walk over to Rossi's office. A flash of red in his peripheral vision made him look up. Prentiss had just gotten up to walk over to the break area to get her morning cup of Splenda-sweetened coffee, and Hotch could not stop his eyes from following the alluring sway of her hips as she walked away. Those stilettos were going to be the death of him.

He gritted his teeth and tried not to imagine her entwined nude with some blond Ken doll, when really _**he**_ was the one who should be accepting the implicit invitation in those fuck me pumps. Hotch had a craving to slide his hands up those slim thighs. It should be _**his**_ hands untying that one strategic little bow at her waist and settling her down over his aching cock. He could just imagine her throwing her head back in pleasure as she rode them both into sensual oblivion on the couch in his office. In that position he'd be able to lick and tease her breasts while holding her hips.

Aaron watched Emily pucker up her scarlet lips to blow on her steaming hot cup of coffee. He swallowed hard at the thought of seeing her luscious mouth pursed around his throbbing erection instead. He'd clench his hand in all that thick dark hair, pulling it back so he could see her sucking him in. Watching her head bobbing up and down, seeing her cheeks hollow out with each suck, while her hands gripped the base of his shaft and held his balls, he probably wouldn't last long before coming explosively. But there was always round two, and then he'd be able to **. . . **

"Aaron? Did you want to speak to me about something?"

David Rossi tried not to snort in amusement as Hotch visibly had to pull his thoughts together, or at least redirect them away from the sexy brunette walking back to her desk. _Atta girl, Emily. Let's see if we can remind our fearless leader that he's now back on the market._

Listening to Hotch mutter some excuse about his ostensible reason for consulting him, Rossi's eyebrow quirked. _Hmmm. . . Prentiss couldn't have done better if she'd tried. Competition will definitely exacerbate those alpha male tendencies._

Since the older agent had also seen Prentiss eyeing her unit chief covertly when she thought no one else was looking, he wondered if she'd simply given up hope that Hotch would ever cross that boundary. With Aaron's work habits, it wasn't likely that he'd meet another woman any time soon. Hotch, on the other hand, looked like he was about to lose his window of opportunity.

* * *

**Afterword**: The prompts were chocolate, sunglasses, and high heels, so I changed the chocolate into Nutella (mmmmm….) – hope that counts! The sunglasses will show up in the next chapter. And I have a few ideas about succeeding chapters. I can see that my staycation is going to be consumed with H/P and not the giant pile of other things I had on my list! And as you can see, I've totally given up on the drabble and headed straight into multi-chapter territory. :-D


	2. Chasing Cars

**Project Emily**

**Chapter 2 – Chasing Cars **

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**: This takes place the same afternoon as The Woman In Red. The sunglasses finally show up, as does Jake (sort of). Here we go!

Many, _**many**_ thanks to those of you who've posted reviews, and added me to their faves and alerts – it makes me all antsy to write more quickly :-D

This chapter just had a mind of its own though, and made like the Energizer bunny: It kept going, and gooooing, and going…. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to CM, except my DVDs which have finally arrived (Hoorah!) Really, I just got them for researching fanfic background. Yeah, that's it!

* * *

xoxo

* * *

Emily glanced at her watch and decided that it was now close enough to five for her to scoot off to the locker room for some serious primping. Heaven knows that she'd clocked in enough 50 – 60 hour weeks that she could afford to snatch a few minutes for personal time without feeling guilty. When she got back to her desk, JJ and Garcia were lying in wait.

"Emily, your hair looks great! You brought in a curling iron in today? Seriously?"

JJ's question was prompted by the sudden appearance of cascading waves in Emily's hair. Prentiss had decided that it would just be too annoying to have to worry about maintaining the curls in the summer humidity, and since she'd probably wind up touching them up at 5 anyway, she might as well just deal with it all then. Getting ready for work that morning, she already knew that all the ribbing from Morgan and grilling from JJ and Garcia would kinda suck, so she might as well go whole hog.

She ignored the little voice asking her if she was also trying to get Hotch's attention. After all, he never got to see her dressed to kill. Well, except for that case with Viper, and that _so _did not count. Just thinking of that cheesy man made her want to shower. Hard to feel alluring when you're mentally cringing.

"Thanks, JJ. Hey did you happen to see my sunglasses? Oh wait. Never mind. There they are."

This prompted Garcia to observe, "Ladies, have you ever noticed that our fearless leader's shades look just like Neo's in The Matrix? In fact, if you kind of squint, I think Hotch looks a bit like Keanu Reeves, who I personally think is HOT. I mean, they both have that clenched jaw, high cheekbone thing going on, not to mention the superdark hair. Although some days when he's aiming the Death Glare at one of us, he totally reminds me more of Agent Smith."

"But Garcia, Keanu Reeves is so… wooden. How could you possibly find him hot? I mean, isn't Kevin way smarter?" Prentiss resisted the urge to add that she personally found Hotch very, _**very **_ sexy, especially on those rare occasions when his dimples came out to play. God, they just killed her. She just wanted to run her fingertip along each, and then explore them with her tongue. She bet they'd taste delicious, just like the rest of him would.

_Jeez Prentiss, snap out of it! These are not the thoughts to be having about your boss, especially while still in the office. _Emily forcibly returned her attention to Penelope's ramblings, only to realize that they would certainly NOT cool off her libido.

"Well sure, my little buttercup, but sometimes a girl just needs a fuckbuddy, you know? Without any of that tiresome conversational chitchat to dress it up. Luckily, as you so perceptively pointed out, Technical Analyst Lynch has an awesome mind AND he's great in the sack."

"Garcia! T.M.I.!" _God, she really did not want to visualize Penelope and her boyfriend in bed, especially since she hadn't gotten any in so long that she was thinking of not refilling her birth control prescription._

Continuing relentlessly, Garcia added, "That's why I love geeks. I mean, just imagine, all the determination and concentration they apply to hacking focused instead upon you. In bed. Life is good, ladies," she smirked.

Prentiss had to admit though, that she frequently wished SSA Aaron Hotchner would focus his laser-like intensity on her. This line of thought had provided her with a lot of fodder for her daytime fantasies in the past. She'd bet he could make her come like a freight train. Her eyes drifted to the big desk in his office. It looked nice and sturdy.

The flip side of her musings about his frequent air of tension was the urge to make him completely lose control, but in an oh so _good_ way. One day, she'd really like to grab him by one of his silk ties and haul him close for a long, intimate kiss. When his lips weren't thinned in anger, she'd noticed they could look incredibly firm, yet soft and tempting, especially when he was smiling. She'd been fighting the urge to stare hungrily at his mouth during meetings.

_Way to go, Emily. Doing really well on that whole not lusting after your boss thing, aren't we?_ With an internal snort, Prentiss once again turned her attention back to the bubbly hacker.

"Oh, and guys are so goal-oriented. They are determined to make you scream your head off. I like to encourage that kind of thinking, since well, hey, it certainly works out to my benefit." She smacked her lips and grinned at the thought.

Since both Garcia and JJ were facing away from Hotch's office during the tech analyst's colorful commentary, they were unaware that one of the subjects of these musings was approaching behind them. Prentiss, however, could see disaster rapidly looming ahead. "Uh, Garcia…."

"And why would you be screaming your head off, Garcia? Is anything wrong?" Hotch inquired.

"_**Sir!**__" _she squeaked. "Um, no reason, sir. Everything's fine. I think I'm supposed to meet Kevin now. Gotta go. Bye!" With that, she practically bounded off down the hall, while JJ and Emily tried to still their twitching lips.

Hotch merely raised an eyebrow and continued walking to the break area for another cup of coffee. Both women looked at him as he moved away, though for entirely different reasons. Prentiss was trying to unobtrusively check out his ass, as he had actually discarded his suit jacket for once. The media liaison was desperately trying to remember exactly what Garcia had been saying when Hotch might've been within earshot.

"You don't think Hotch heard anything, do you, Emily?"

"I'm going to choose to believe NO, JJ. The alternative is just not something I want to think about." _Well, strictly speaking, that's not true, is it, Em? Wouldn't you very much like to have a certain team leader make you scream your head off as you came over and over for him? _Prentiss shushed her internal monologue and fleetingly wondered if she were losing her sanity due to prolonged sexual frustration.

"Anyway, I'm going to get going too. Jake's picking me up downstairs in a few." Raising her voice slightly for the next few words, Emily added, "Good night, everybody."

There was a general round of farewells, and Emily walked off to the elevators.

Everyone continued finishing up paperwork until the elevator doors closed behind Prentiss, at which point JJ sprinted over to the wall of windows overlooking the street, calling out over her shoulder, "Emily's date is picking her up downstairs!"

This prompted a small stampede as Morgan and Reid raced over to get a glimpse as well, and wound up jostling each other for the better vantage point.

"Hey, out of the way kid!"

"I can't see, Morgan!"

"Come over to this window, Spence."

"Now, now, children. Play nicely." Rossi smiled as he strolled over to join Hotch in the break area. He was interested in seeing his friend's reaction to the play by play commentary from the rest of the team. Besides, with all of the dark things they frequently dealt with, it was pleasant to see them goofing off lightheartedly. He hid his grin behind a sip of coffee as Garcia walked quickly up to join the crowd at the windows.

"JJ, my media manipulation maven, thank you for texting me with the news flash. You do realize that I would have crashed your computer every day for the next week if you had allowed me to miss this chance to check out the Steve Trevor to our Wonder Woman, right?"

"Oh as if. Who would I have to hash everything over with later?"

"A Jag convertible. I think it a 1987 XJS. Dude has nice wheels."

"The 1987 Jaguar XJS convertible series had 17 available color choices for those models imported into the United States. The one Emily's standing next to looks like it's Grenadier Red."

By this time Hotch was running out of ways to procrastinate in the break area. He'd already added 4 sugars to his coffee, for pete's sake, but he just couldn't tear himself away from news about the competition. _Aaron, you idiot, he's only competition if you're actually in the running. _He sighed internally. _Whatever. There's still no way I'm giving up the chance to hear about this… this… JAKE. It's not like I'm going to be able to ask JJ or Garcia now, is it? _Hotch mentally cringed at the thought of the reactions THAT conversation would prompt.

"So Aaron, I see that underneath the sophisticated exteriors of our crack profilers lurk the hearts of the same teenagers we were in high school."

Hotch turned around to lean back against the cabinets and took a sip of his coffee. "Apparently. Except these teenagers all have guns." Silently, he thanked his friend for providing him with an excuse to loiter around and blatantly observe his team observing Prentiss and her date.

The older profiler eyed his friend and tried to keep his lips from twitching. _This is just torturing you, isn't it, pal? Maybe it'll finally get you to realize that Emily is more than just one of your senior agents._

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod! Ohmigod!" Garcia's squealing drew both men's attention back to the peanut gallery at the window. "Did you see that? The wind almost caused Prentiss to pull a Marilyn Monroe!"

"Girlfriend has some fine legs underneath all those pantsuits."

"Derek! That was your out loud voice, you know! You don't want to wind up in sexual harassment training AGAIN, do you?"

"Oops. My bad."

This last exchange prompted Hotch to wonder what type of underwear Prentiss was wearing under that clinging red dress today. Red lace panties? A thong? He couldn't see any panty lines, and oh how he had tried._ Okay, Aaron. Stop right there. You already spent most of the morning considering that issue. Right now, you still have to walk back across the bullpen to your office. Keep this train of thought going and that's going to be an embarrassing exercise._ Fleetingly, he wondered if all of these internal discussions meant he was losing his mind due to constant sexual frustration.

"Ooooh, nice white teeth! Probably doesn't smoke then."

"He doesn't dress like Eurotrash either. I like that chocolate brown shirt. It goes well with his coloring."

"He's pretty cute too. And not too pretty. Always a bad idea to go out with a guy who's prettier than you."

"And they say MEN are shallow. Interestingly, in nature, the male of the species is often the one who needs to present a more attractive display in order to attract a mate. So really, Garcia, the natural world would seem to contradict you."

"Oh I'd say this guy's doing pretty well then, Spence. Nice hair. Nice teeth. Good looking. Non-smoker. A doctor, so he's clearly smart. In good shape. Tasteful clothes. And a sexy but not I'm-overcompensating-for-deficiencies-elsewhere car. How am _**I **_ doing for shallow?"

"Is there something we need to tell Will here, JJ?"

Laughing, JJ just shook her head and started walking back across the room with the others. Hotch concluded that Prentiss and this Dr. Jake must have departed. He tried unsuccessfully not to grind his teeth at the thought of Emily on a date with an attractive and intelligent male specimen whose company she clearly liked. After all, didn't she also spend time with him rollerblading around the city dressed in short shorts?

Watching a small muscle twitch in the younger agent's jaw, Rossi couldn't resist fanning any flames of potential jealousy. "Well what do you think, Aaron? Will Emily get lucky tonight?"

Unfortunately for Hotch, this question was posed just as he took a sip of coffee, resulting in the otherwise stern unit chief doing a spit take.

Leaving his friend mopping up coffee droplets, David Rossi walked away mentally rubbing his hands in glee. _There! That ought to get the ball rolling._

_

* * *

XXX  
_

* * *

**Afterword**:

Apologies if I got any car details wrong. I always thought the older Jags were beautiful machines, but since I don't own a vehicle and am not a gearhead, I just went with what I found on the interweb ;) Reid doesn't strike me as a car magazine junkie, but perhaps he researched that info for some case.

Finally, the Steve Trevor reference is for the original (blond) man of the original Wonder Woman's dreams. DC Comics has created so many new versions of Wonder Woman's origin that I'm not sure his name is still even recognizable or whether he's even a romantic interest any more. However, Garcia (like yours truly) is geeky enough to know the original backstory.

I took the liberty of making the windows in the bullpen area (which really do exist on the set) overlook the street. Writing that last part of the chapter, I was irresistibly reminded of the scene in The Matrix where Mouse informs everyone in the lunchroom that Neo and Morpheus were fighting, whereupon there was a stampede to rubberneck. Heh. Thought I'd just keep going with the whole Matrix theme here.


	3. Cupids and Chaperones

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 3 - Cupids and Chaperones  
**

_**Author's Note: **_Just so you know folks, this chapter is totally (well, almost totally) wholesome. Sorry! ;-P I think it's because Jack's all over this chapter, and just like a real little kid, he has the effect of dampening any immediate lustful infernos. (heh) And yes, we finally get to meet Jake.

Thanks once again for your reviews and alerts - you folks keep me motivated! :-D

Oh, and I cleaned up one crucial typo in Chapter 2 - Chasing Cars. JJ did not sprint OVER the windows... Sorry about that!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Jake, mine. Everyone else, sadly, not mine.

* * *

"Daddy, lookit! He's eatin'!" Jack Hotchner was so excited that he was practically jumping up and down. Hotch smiled down at his son in amusement and couldn't resist ruffling the little boy's hair affectionately.

"Yes, but I think that's the mama panda, buddy." He couldn't help it - after reading the informational billboard at the National Zoo's giant panda exhibit, his trained profiler's eye had applied the description of each panda's markings to quickly identify which animal was which.

"Oh. Ok." Jack was unfazed. As long as he got to watch pandas, he was happy.

Hotch looked up when he heard a familiar voice approaching. "Really, it seems a little unfair when you consider it, Jake. I mean Tai Shan was born here, so technically he's an American citizen. Well, if animals had citizenship. Huh. CAN animals have citizenship? Anyway, I miss seeing Tai Shan here. He was just so adorable!"

The BAU's leader had a hard time fighting to keep a straight face as he listened to Prentiss ramble on about the repatriated panda cub . . . That is, until he saw the way her companion had his arm draped around her shoulders, while she had her arm around his waist, with her thumb hooked casually into the belt loop of his jeans. Then he had to fight the urge to scowl.

At that moment, Emily Prentiss caught sight of her boss and his young son. _Uh oh. Why is Hotch glaring at me? What did I do? _Quickly, she reviewed her last few comments to Jake. Unlike some of her personal closed captioning, there was nothing this time to make a sailor blush. _Nope, nothing to scald tender young ears this time._

_Huh. Am I dressed inappropriately for young children? _She took a quick mental survey of her outfit. White canvas sneakers, since she knew they'd be walking around quite a bit today Salmon colored skort that ended a little above her knees. Patterned crossover baby doll top. _Maybe the top was too risqué?_ But no, not only had she discreetly added a safety pin at the neckline, but she had confirmed with Jake that she looked presentable when he picked her up this morning for their trip to the zoo, an environment guaranteed to be filled with all ages of children. Since the good doctor was never shy about telling her if the girls needed some more coverage or support, or if she was about to flash passerby with her outfit, she was pretty sure that she was G-rated today.

_Maybe he thinks this is too much PDA for his son to see?_ Prentiss quickly unhooked herself from Jake's jeans, and discreetly eased his arm down from around her shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relief when his frown lightened, and then disappeared altogether once she and Jake lost physical contact. _Jeez. That seems to be it. Who knew Hotch was such a Puritan around Jack?_

Normally she and Jake were very affectionate with each other, what with there being no possible misunderstanding about mixed signals. Besides, Emily was generally demonstrative with all of her friends. She had long ago discovered that soothing what she called her skin hunger was a source of comfort.

In fact, what she really missed from being in a relationship was the snuggling, something that random one night stands didn't supply. And since she had long ago decided that bad sex was worse than no sex at all, even the random one night stands were far, far in her past. Hence, lots of exercise, batteries, hugging, a monthly full body massage at her favorite spa, and walking arm in arm with Jake.

As her tall blond companion knew her views on all of this, her sudden disengagement prompted him to look at her questioningly.

"That's my boss and his son," Emily murmured in explanation. "So I'm keeping my hands to myself for the moment." She fiddled absentmindedly with the wide strap of her purse, which she wore looped from her right shoulder to her left hip.

"Ah." He smiled at her in understanding. Then he turned to look at the dark haired man speculatively.

By this time their leisurely pace had brought them close enough that not stopping for introductions would have been inexcusably rude.

"Sir." When nervous, Prentiss unconsciously fell back into a more cautious mode of address.

"Prentiss." Although Hotch had noticed this habit of hers, at the moment, he was too busy trying not to stare with blatant hostility at the man in front of him to consider why she would be anxious.

"Sir, this is my friend Jacob von Emmerson. Jake, this is my boss, Aaron Hotchner." Emily knew that both men were secure enough not to need all of their titles trotted out for inspection, or try to crush each other with their handshakes. Besides, Jake knew where she worked, and she suspected the BAU grapevine probably had enough details floating around that Hotch probably knew Jake was a neurologist.

Trying to avoid the staring contest the two adult males were engaging in, Emily dropped with relief to one knee to be at eye level with the youngest Hotchner. _Good thing I wore a skort today. This is not the Hotchner I want to be flashing!_

Since the panda Mei Xiang had now ambled off to a distant corner of the large, leafy enclosure for a nap, Jack had lost interest and was looking with curiosity at the adults speaking to his dad.

"Hello, you must be Jack." Emily smiled at the little boy, who promptly looked up at his father for guidance. "Daddy says I'm not s'posed to talk to strangers," he said while turning to eye Prentiss with interest but no alarm.

Emily noted these reactions with approval. _Good, Hotch has taught him to be cautious but hasn't made him overly anxious._

"That's true, buddy. I'm very glad you remembered what we talked about, but Miss Emily here is a friend of daddy's from work, so it's okay. And that's her friend, Dr. Jake."

_Yep, office grapevine beats a wiretap every time, _thought Emily with amusement.

Touching his son gently on the shoulder, Hotch prompted, "Say hello, Jack."

Relaxing slightly, Hotch's son smiled at Prentiss and chirped, "Hi, Miss Em'ly."

_Gah! He has his father's dimples! He's as adorable as Tai Shan. _Emily couldn't resist grinning back.

Looking up (way, waaaay up, from his viewpoint) Jack continued obediently, "Hi, Dr. Jake."

Blinking, he realized something unusual. "Daddy, Dr. Jake is taller'n you."

He brightened at a sudden thought, "Daddy, if you call me Dr. Jack, will I grow up to be taller'n you too?"

This leap of childish logic prompted smiles and soft laughter from the adults, relaxing the atmosphere slightly, and causing Emily to heave a silent sigh of relief. The way they were eyeing each other, she'd been afraid that her friend and her boss had been about to challenge each other to an arm wrestling contest or something.

Smiling at his son, "I don't think it works that way, Jack. But maybe if you eat all your vegetables, like your Aunt Jessica tells you, that might help." Mentally rolling his eyes, Hotch thought, _Great, not only is my hottest agent dating this guy, but now my son is in awe of him._

Prentiss stared at Hotch as if hypnotized. It was rare to see his usually stoic face soften so dramatically. Even his elusive dimples made an appearance. She had to resist a strong urge to reach over and grab him by the collar of his navy blue polo shirt in order to drag him over for a long, deep kiss.

Meanwhile Jake saw Emily unconsciously lick her lips while staring at the other man. _A-ha! Like that, is it? And he was not exactly Mr. Friendly to me when we walked up together. _Jake knew that he generally got along with most people, if not downright charmed them. He shook his head mentally. _And I don't normally go for the staredown when meeting straight guys, but hey, he WAS giving me the hairy eyeball._

Emily's friend grinned. _I am so going to bust her chops later. But in the meantime, that new hack I programmed into my BlackBerry might come very handy today._

Looking up from his son, Hotch asked Emily, "Are you a fan of the pandas too, Prentiss?"

"Yes, sir," Emily grinned. "And the only time the adults are even remotely active is in the morning. The juveniles play any old time, but since they sent Tai Shan back to China, it's only mom and dad now. Ergo, Jake and I came early."

Jack tugged at his father's khaki pants. "Daddy?"

"What is it, buddy?"

"How come you call Miss Em'ly Pen…Pen…Pentiss?" He screwed up his little face in concentration, attempting unsuccessfully to pronounce Emily's surname.

"Prentiss is Miss Emily's last name, the way our last name is Hotchner, Jack," his father explained. "I call her that when we're at work." Looking apologetically at the other agent for permission, Hotch attempted to head off the endless "why?" debate beloved of little children. "But since we're not at work today, I guess we should stick to Miss Emily, huh?"

"'kay." Jack nodded agreeably.

"I hope you don't mind, Pren… er, Emily." _Oh yeah, that was smooth, Aaron. What're you? 15?_

"That's fine, sir." _Don't blush like a teenager, Emily! Don't blush! Damned fair complexion!_

"Call me, Aaron. That seems only fair. It'll also help me remember to call you Emily," he admitted sheepishly.

Watching this exchange with amusement, Jake wondered if they even remembered he was there. _Hmmm…. He seems a little nervous around her, and he doesn't strike me as the nervous type. Promising. Time to see if my hack works. _

Suddenly, Jake's phone buzzed loudly, causing the two agents to also reflexively check their own phones. Pulling his out from his pocket, Jake frowned at the screen and then looked over at Prentiss. "Sorry, Miss Emily." He grinned at her teasingly, causing her to smirk back. "But duty calls. Gotta go."

Leaning over, he planted a quick, affectionate kiss Emily's mouth, blocking Hotch's view of Prentiss' startled expression. "Bye! I'll talk to you later." Crouching down to four year old level, Jake continued his farewells, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Jack. I have to go work at the hospital now, so will you and your daddy take care of Miss Emily for me this afternoon?"

Silently, Jake congratulated himself on his inspired ad lib. Originally, he had just intended to bow out casually, but then he thought he'd try to move things along for his friend. He got the impression Aaron and Emily were both interested in and also uncertain about each other. _And these people are profilers? I guess it's the classic "do as I say, not as I do."_

Okay, sure, there was that whole sticky, work chain of command thing, but someone worthwhile was worth some creative problem solving.

Smiling at the agents' young chaperone, the blond doctor gently held out his hand for a man to man handshake. "So is it a deal, Mr. Jack?"

Both little boy and adult agent looked over at the unit chief for his reaction, the one with hope and the other with embarrassment. Hotch's mouth quirked up in amusement and he nodded at his son. Jack turned back to Jake and nodded solemnly, sealing the deal with a handshake.

* * *

_**Afterword: **_I love giant pandas, so I decided to saddle Prentiss with my fascination as well. Heck, if I lived in DC, I'd go visit them as often as humanly possible!

Until this month, it was true that every panda cub born outside of China was to be returned to the People's Republic when they reached the (human) age of two. (The adult pandas are technically always resident aliens, as it were, and not permanent emigrants. ) As part of President Hu Jintao's current visit to meet with Barack Obama, there was a new deal signed where any future panda cubs born at the National Zoo will be allowed to stay till four years of age. Ain't diplomacy grand?

As to the CrackBerry hack I invented, I have no idea if such a macro exists, but it struck me as a useful tactic that the secretly nerdish neurologist would want to invent in order to escape from any awkward social engagements. Heh.

So what next? Lunch with Hotch, Jack, and Emily? Or back to grown up world? Let me know what you'd all prefer, and the majority vote will carry the day. Think of it as "choose your own adventure" ;-P

(P.S. Today is the last day of my vacation *sob* so the pace of my posting will probably slow down.)


	4. The Perfect Storm

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 4 – The Perfect Storm**

_**Author's Note:**_

Here we go, time for more smutty thoughts by our favorite profilers. Today's challenge: how to sneak in raunchiness despite our cute little chaperone. (Thank heavens for naptime!)

Still at the zoo, after Mr. Jack and Dr. Jake made their deal.

_**Disclaimer: **_

Yeah, yeah, yeah… I still have to go to work since I "own" no one except Jacob von Emmerson, and unlike the BAU, he's not syndicated.

* * *

XXX

* * *

Emily, Jack, and Hotch watched Jake walk off down the shady path whistling cheerfully. Each of the three had different reactions to his departure.

Emily was fighting a slight fluttering of panic. _Ack. I'm alone with Hotch and we're not chasing some demented unsub._ She looked down at the sandy haired little boy standing between them. _Well, almost alone, _she amended_. _

She sighed. It was just as well they weren't really alone, since right now she felt about as dorky as a teenager unexpectedly dumped in the lap of her secret crush. Thinking back to her Beetlejuice getup in high school, Em had to fight off a shudder and then paused. _How in the world did I ever get THAT much volume in my hair?_

Hotch stared after Jake with mixed feelings.

Jealousy made its regularly scheduled appearance. _Dammit, did he __**have to **__plant a kiss goodbye on her delectable lips?_ Sure, HE certainly would be kissing Prentiss every chance he got, if he were in a relationship with her, but...!

Hotch successfully stopped his mental sputtering with a firm reminder that the damn doctor was gone from the scene, for the moment at least. His eyes gleamed with satisfaction. _I'd better make the most of this opportunity. We're finally alone and it's not during a stakeout waiting for some freakin' unsub to show himself._

He looked down at his son and smiled. _Okay, not QUITE alone._

_It's just as well_.He tried not to smirk at the likely reactions he'd get from the other visitors nearby if he followed his caveman impulses and dragged Emily off to the panda enclosure, threw her down on the soft piles of greenery, and fucked her until they both screamed with pleasure. _Probably not quite the exposure to nature the other parents had in mind when they came to the zoo today._

Oblivious of both adults' musings, Jack Hotchner was merely trying to whistle the way he'd seen Dr. Jake do.

Not surprisingly, he was unsuccessful. Watching his earnest attempts, Emily couldn't help but smile. _He really is adorable._

Crouching down next to Jack, she gently suggested he purse his lips slightly differently and promptly demonstrated the proper puckering technique. "See? I find that if you lick your lips just a _little_ bit, just like this, just to get them a little wet, and then blow gently… no, not too hard… then it works much better."

_WTF?__! Does that woman not realize she is killing me? _ The combination of listening to Prentiss describe AND watching her demonstrate her technique, while she was practically eye level with his cock, was a perfect storm of temptation that Hotch could not defeat. _**NO!**__ Do NOT get a hard-on now! Do NOT poke her eye out! _

Aaron Hotchner's desperate internal admonitions were to no avail, and the lovely brunette chose that moment to glance over at her supervisor.

_**OH! **_Her eyes rounded with surprise. _I don't think that's his Glock. _

Emily unconsciously licked her lips. _And that's not his FBI-issued baton either._

She rose to her feet and stood up next to the now flushed father of the mercifully oblivious young boy. _No, that's his God-given baton, and if I'm not mistaken, it's extending about as rapidly as any spring-loaded version I've ever seen!_

Her eyes gleamed. _Guess I don't have to apologize for being dumped in his lap this afternoon._ She couldn't resist smiling devilishly. _Yes, Em, this afternoon is definitely looking… up!_

Barely able to contain her mirth at that last mental wisecrack, Prentiss reached over to gently clasp his forearm in seeming solicitude _(Hot damn! It feels just as nice as I imagined! Yum!) _and inquired with false innocence, "Aaron, is there anything I can help you with?"

Hotch released the breath he'd been unconsciously holding. _Well, at least she's not embarrassed (read: disgusted). And she doesn't seem to be amused in a BAD way… I hope. _

He had to clear his throat before he could speak.

* * *

XXX

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Yeah, I know – a terrible place to leave you all hanging, isn't it?

I honestly didn't expect to go wandering down the primrose path with young Jack there! His evil twin must've been inspiring me. Thank … heavens? ;-P

But alas, it is time for bed, as the work day is going to start way too soon. I have a really long day ahead of me tomorrow, and real life activities have claimed the rest of the evenings for this work week, so probably no update till Friday earliest. (SO not writing this stuff on the monitored computer at the office!) Sorry!

As always, thanks to those of you've who've commented, alerted, and favorited. You're what motivated me to spin out this chapter tonight!


	5. Hot Diggity!

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 5 – Hot diggity!**

_**

* * *

Author's Note: **_Okay, back! And to make up for a rather extended (for me) absence [due to real life commitments], here is a honkin' big chapter in compensation.

We're still out in public folks, so let's see what other trouble our favorite profilers can get into while chaperoned by young Master Jack.

Thanks as always for your reviews, alerts, and fav'ing! As the Brits would say, I'm chuffed! And a special thanks to my beta, **SussiRay**. You rock most mightily, missy!

Three warnings – (1) Upon review, I think this chapter may have wandered off down a bit more of an angsty path than my previous goofball patter might have led anyone (including myself) to expect, but fear not, your regularly prescribed dose of raunchiness will make an appearance. (2) This chapter does not really rate an M, but since I can't rate sections individually . . .and finally, (3) spoilers if you haven't seen "100" or finished Season 5.

Hmmmm . . . at this rate, not only is PROJECT EMILY going to be epic (for me anyway - I never wrote ANY fiction, fan or otherwise, before DAYDREAMS) but this little visit to the zoo ate up three chapters all by itself (!)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly, I own none of these delicious creatures (except Jake, and he's gone offscreen for the moment).

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Hotch cleared his throat and prepared to say something, ANYTHING to the bewitching vixen holding his arm... only to find that his mind had gone totally blank. He suspected that he looked like he was catching flies at the moment, and closed his mouth with a slight snap.

Perhaps it was because all of the blood that usually supplied his normally agile brain had been urgently rerouted to his no-longer-little other brain. Watching Emily wet her whistle during the past few minutes, listening to her seemingly innocent conversation with his son (_his four year old son, fer crissakes! _) and feeling her crouched near his cock (_god in heaven, was she a tease? or just unaware of the imaginings that such tantalizing proximity conjured up? _) –- it was all too much for his inner Tarzan, and the combination had melted whatever conversational skills he had left into a puddle of jelly.

A wisp of whimsy floated through Hotch's mind during these incoherent musings… _Huh… at least the blue language spewing forth inside my head is going to match my blue balls._

Normally, the last word anyone would ever use to describe the stern BAU unit chief was _coward_. Intense? Yes. Tough? Demanding? An alpha? Yep, yeah, and hell yeah.

Aaron Hotchner was a former prosecutor, a respected SWAT veteran, and a seasoned FBI profiler. He'd faced three time losers, bank robbers strung out on coke, meth heads surrounded by vats of volatile chemicals, spree killers, arsonists –- hell, practically as wide an assortment of nutjobs and deviants as there were states in the union, and none of them scared him as much as trying to decide how to answer the slim brunette agent standing next to him.

Answer one way, and he could retreat to a safe world of cold showers, collegial chats near the break area, and secretly grinding his teeth every time Emily went on a date - a date with someone ELSE.

Sure, he'd probably have to get his molars replaced before he hit his next birthday, but he'd never have his heart ripped out of his chest . . . _although at least that was in the figurative sense –- in their line of work, it was sometimes more than just a melodramatic turn of phrase, _Hotch thought in passing.

When Haley had left with Jack, it really did feel like something vital had been ripped out of him. She was his wife, the woman he'd spent almost half his life with, and the mother of his only child. Even if he unwittingly shut her out more and more as the years went on, while the cases consumed him and he tried to protect her from the ugliness he immersed himself in, even so -– he couldn't have imagined life without her. Until it had happened. And then, because of Foyet, it had happened even more harshly, in an utterly irrevocable way.

Aaron quickly slammed the door shut on that line of thought, hard enough that he could almost hear a loud clang of steel echoing through his mind.

His other option was to take a chance. To try to open himself up again, to another strong woman who would demand that he share his body AND his thoughts with her. Unlike Haley though, he wouldn't have to hide half of himself from Emily. He wouldn't need to censor his comments after the nightmares that occasionally woke him, or stifle the urge to vent his feelings about the brutality visited upon some of the victims. After all these years of profiling, imagining their final moments of torment and despair still sometimes chipped away at his soul.

It was true that whenever he did allow himself to tell Haley a less graphic version of what was bothering him, or to rail at the frustration over sometimes reaching their UnSub's latest victim just a little too late, his ex-wife was usually supportive. She did try. Well, until she decided that his job was a very jealous mistress.

But as a civilian, she couldn't truly understand what it was like. And most of the time, he didn't really want her to. That's why he worked so hard - he didn't want Haley and Jack to ever KNOW firsthand about the two-legged monsters roaming the world. _Shit. Well you did a great job there, didn't you, Aaron?_

The BAU's leader exhaled slowly. He realized his shoulders and neck had knotted themselves up, almost as if he and his late ex-wife were still in the middle of one of their arguments. Hotch tried to relax.

_Okay, Aaron, these are not thoughts appropriate to a sunny day with Jack, while you're both standing next to snoozing pandas. Knock it off. Where the fuck did all this angst come from anyway?_

He ignored the little whisper in the back of his mind mockingly telling him that yes, he WAS a coward, because anger is always easier than fear.

_Back up, hotshot. _A corner of his mouth quirked up slightly._ For all you know, Prentiss just wants to fuck your brains out. YOU'RE the one who's made love to the same person for the last twenty years or so._

Both thoughts left him slightly bemused.

_Wouldn't Dave be the first person to remind you it's time to start finding your feet again?_ He tried to shush the internal reminders that (a) Dave also had not one, not two, but THREE ex-wives, so he was NOT a role model for romantic bliss, and (b) at his age, this particular single father wasn't exactly keen on simply sleeping around to get his rocks off.

The tiny little gremlin in his head (that was starting to truly resemble David Rossi in an unnerving way) helpfully whispered to him that, _Oh by the way, Aaron? In the last two decades, many fun new germs have joined the world, so maybe the casual sleeping around, not so much._

_JESUS!_

Hotch mentally slapped himself, and blinked.

"Ummm . . . what did you say, Pren- uh, Emily?" It wasn't entirely untrue that he needed a prompt, since he'd been woolgathering for more than a few seconds. The raven-haired widower quickly checked to see how Jack was doing, and was relieved that his son was still trying to figure out how to whistle a tune, any tune.

Meanwhile, Emily had started to lose some of her cockiness. Sure, Hotch had clearly been sporting an erection that made her itch to rip off his crisp khakis, but then he started to get this thousand yard stare. That was not the look of a man contemplating some potential afternoon adults-only playtime.

Plus, he'd been quiet for long enough that it was starting to become a bit nerve-wracking. Prentiss peeped down south. _Yup, whatever he was mulling over was quite the mood-killer, that's for sure._

Her mouth firmed in stubbornness. _But hell if she was going to move her hand! _It just felt too nice to touch his smoothly muscled skin, even if it was in an entirely innocent spot like his forearm. Emily rolled her eyes. It was practically the only part of him she ever saw unclothed below the neck anyway, so she'd certainly had enough time to covet that area visually.

Besides, she liked her men sleekly muscled, like professional basketball players - though not QUITE that tall - with broad but not gigantic shoulders. Shoulders wide and firm enough to sink her teeth into during moments of passion ( _wouldn't want to scare the neighbors now, would we, Em?_ ) but not so hulkingly big that she'd snort with disgust. Football players and weightlifters, _so_ not her type.

Aaron Hotchner, on the other hand, _SO_ her type, in oh so many ways.

Emily raised her eyes to Hotch's face. It always amazed her how he was completely unaware of his male beauty. Ironically, this very ignorance appealed to her.

Jake, as much as she loved him like the brother she never had, was cognizant enough of his attractiveness to be able to charm people at will. Her teammate Derek Morgan was much the same way. Thankfully, both men had good hearts underneath, or rather, above their six-packs. And while it might be entertaining to watch them work their smooth operator routines on other people, regardless of gender, it did not attract her in the slightest.

And his voice! That velvety toned tenor could make her bones melt. ( _Just your bones, Em? Isn't there someplace else that melts in pleasure too? _) The slender agent snapped her eyes shut in desperation. _Please, now is not the time for some evil imp to be whispering in my ear!_

It was true that sometimes she was so entranced by the sound of his voice that she totally forgot to concentrate on what he was actually saying, especially if she started watching his mouth. Luckily, she usually caught herself before both gaffes became embarrassingly evident.

Now it was Emily's turn to clear her throat.

"I asked if there was something I could help you with, sir –- I mean, Aaron," she replied softly. Prentiss resisted the urge to start rubbing his forearm with her thumb, settling instead for a gentle squeeze before releasing it. She dropped her hand to her purse strap and fidgeted with it restlessly.

Both adults absently watched Jack while mentally weighing their options. Aaron's son had given up trying to whistle. Thankfully, the little boy had absolutely zero interest in boring grown up conversation. Instead, he'd bent down to investigate the groundcover by the side of the path with a long twig he'd found. Maybe there'd be some nice crawly bugs to see.

_Okay, Aaron. We all know you're most often like Dorothy's Scarecrow, but are you secretly The Cowardly Lion too?_ Hotch tried not to take too obvious a deep breath. _Remember the promise you made to Haley._

Starting something in your own office was not the best idea, true, but realistically, with the hours he put in, where else was he going to meet anybody? Sure, Jessica _had_ been gently hinting at trying to set him up on some blind dates, but he wasn't interested in trying to come up with small talk for a complete stranger. He huffed ruefully. Not when he was already strongly attracted to the sexy, smart woman standing next to him.

_Attracted to, pal? Don't you mean constantly fantasizing about in X-rated detail? _Suppressing the urge to look around and see if David Rossi was actually nearby and practicing ventriloquism, Hotch dropped his head on his chest in defeat. _Okay, Aaron. If you can audition for a Gilbert and Sullivan musical, you can do this_.

"Maybe, Emily. We can talk about it later. During Jack's afternoon nap." _Well, at least you remembered to call Prentiss by her given name, Casanova._ The unit chief avoided snorting in self-derision, choosing to observe his companion's reaction instead.

The attractive brunette's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She tried not to gasp at the thought of the many, MANY ways she'd like to help Hotch ease his constant air of tension . . . when they weren't under the observation of a bright 4-year old boy.

Emily took a deep breath. _Okay, Em. Time to take that first step towards putting your money where your mouth is. Wait - that's not right. Don't you want to put your mouth where . . . GAH! Oh just say something already, you idiot!_

"That'd be nice, Aaron." _Brilliant repartee, Em. Just dazzling him with your wit, aren't ya? _"I'm looking forward to it." _Well that was a tiny bit less insipid. Barely._

She tried not to hunch in despair. Evidently her inner teenager was paying a visit today. _Quick! A distraction from your dorkiness, chickie. _"Do you think it's too early for . . ." she glanced down at the little boy, "L - U - N - C - H yet?"

Hotch looked at his watch. It was closing in on noon. "What do you say, buddy? Are you hungry yet?"

"Can we eat near the pandas, Daddy?" The youngster paused in his explorations with the twig. "Miss Em'ly's gonna eat with us too, right? Dr. Jake said we hafta take care of her today."

"Yes she will, since Miss Emily is spending the afternoon with us, Jack," his father replied decisively. He glanced over at Prentiss. "Any suggestions, Emily? I get the feeling this is not your first trip to visit the pandas." His eyes crinkled with silent laughter.

"Busted." She smiled. "Well, there ARE two panda-oriented places to eat nearby, since the National Zoo knows whom their headliners are." Her smile was fighting to become a fully fledged grin.

"Despite the "e" at the end of their name," Emily arched an eyebrow in mockery, "the Panda Plaza Grille has hot dogs, burgers, and fries. The Panda Café has sandwiches and subs but I can't guarantee panda sightings if they're off somewhere at the other end of their enclosure, or inside their private areas. Rock stars need their downtime too." She grinned at the memory of the fusillade of camera flashes that lit up the panda areas whenever Tai Shan used to tumble and play near his mother. "Your call."

"We'll let the boss decide." Father smiled down at son. "What do you say, big guy? Would you like hot dogs or sandwiches?" The youngest Hotchner gave the matter the solemn consideration it deserved and announced, "Hot dogs, please."

Turning to Prentiss, Hotch joked, "Lead on, panda profiler."

Emily laughed and replied, "I'm glad to see you don't have a problem asking for directions." Her lips twitched in amusement. "Some guys do."

She turned and held out her hand to her boss' son. "Come on, Jack. Let's go get us some hot dogs."

Too late, Aaron realized that leaving the choice of menu up to his son might have been tactically unsound. Prentiss could very well decide she wanted to eat a nice beefy sausage too. Watching her full red lips encircle that tube of meat over and over would ramp up one of his appetites drastically while completely destroying another.

He glanced sideways and saw a wicked smile playing around Emily's mouth. _Damn . . . This lunch is going to feel like an eternity._

* * *

xoxox

_**

* * *

Afterword:**_

You know, it just struck me that I almost never see Hotch referred to as a widower, even though technically, that's what he is. (Well, it could also be that I am simply not reading the more Comfort/Hurt type stories at the moment, says Smutty Panda.) Although if you get divorced before your ex-wife dies, ARE you a widower? (See why I have no problems writing Emily's rambling thoughts?)

By the way, football here refers of course to American football [a/k/a the NFL] and not soccer (i.e., what the rest of the world calls football).

And by now, I've thought of several instances where DAYDREAMS might contradict certain events here (if you were being _reeeeeally_ picky ;-p) but I'm just gonna go with the way things are in the world of PROJECT EMILY. Consider the BAU barbecue a beginner's dip in the kiddie pool (heh), or as Garcia might say, THIS is just the way I roll! :-D


	6. Red Light, Green Light, 123

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 6 – Red Light, Green Light, 1-2-3**

_**Author's Note: **_ Thanks muchly for your reviews! I've become addicted to them so I sense we're all in a symbiotic relationship hopefully . . .? A big hug and congrats to my beta, **SussiRay**, for her help and CMFF nominations!

I'm dumping us all back in the same panda and hot dog filled day with our own Tarzan and Jane . . . except Jack's napping now. HA!

All talk and no play makes our profilers very tense people. Let's see if we can finally ease that URST a bit . . .

_**Disclaimer: **_I own no CM characters, alas. I just make them think and do naughty things on the page.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

After watching Jack and Emily consume their lunch of hot dogs, Hotch could barely remember what he ate. The meal had been as excruciatingly tantalizing as the unit chief had feared. He'd been hypnotized by Emily's rosy lips and the way her even white teeth nibbled delicately at her food. When the tip of her tongue emerged to clean off a tiny dollop of mustard at the corner of her mouth, he'd nearly choked on his soda.

Aaron knew that the svelte brunette was enjoying toying with him since he'd caught her glancing sideways at him once or twice. Each time she'd dimpled slightly and then looked down demurely while chatting with Jack. Well, if she had been unaware of her effect on him before, clearly that phase was now at an end.

Racking his brain desperately for some diversion, Hotch wound up leading them around to various habitats at the National Zoo. Quite honestly, he had no memory of what animals they saw after the pandas. What was left of his concentration had been split between memories of Emily at lunch, and imagining the possibilities once Jack was napping.

Now they were finally off their feet, and relaxing (or in Hotch's case, slowly recovering from his distraction) at the Hotchner home. Jack was passed out for the moment in his room upstairs while Aaron and Emily flopped down in exhaustion in the living room. Hotch sat in the leather chesterfield couch and Prentiss was sprawled in a matching armchair. Toeing off her canvas sneakers, she put her feet up on the large tufted leather ottoman which did double duty as a coffee table.

"Why is it that Jack is the one taking a nap, but _**I **_ feel like the one the truck ran over?" she laughingly asked the father of the child in question.

"Welcome to the world of four year olds, Emily." Jack's tall, leanly muscled parent dropped his head back against the top of the couch and grinned in good-natured mockery. "I take it you don't spend a lot of time around young children?"

"Not really. Most of my friends are either living far away or are still child-free. And I don't have any siblings. Ergo, no nieces or nephews." Emily stretched lazily, with her arms above her head and her toes pointed. Closing her eyes during the stretch, she missed the way Hotch's dark eyes grew even darker as they hungrily regarded her lithe form.

The attractive agent spared a brief thanks once again to today's decision to wear her favorite skort. She loved the comfort it provided, while still letting her feel girly. Emily thought flashing definitely had its place (usually somewhere in high school or apparently on a nationally televised sporting event) but _**she**_ was planning on more of a striptease today. Or maybe just a tease. _Oooooh! Or perhaps I can get Hotch to just rip everything off me later! Yup, always good to set goals, Em._

"I have to say, Aaron, that Jack is a sweetie. He's energetic, but just as polite as his dad." She opened her eyes and grinned at him while mentally congratulating herself on remembering to use Hotch's given name. _All the better to pounce on you later, my dear team leader._

Prentiss knew there were a lot of hurdles to overcome, both professional and personal, if this was going to be anything other than an utter disaster. Right now though, she didn't really give a damn about long term consequences, especially when she'd hungered after the sexy man near her for years now.

Her mouth quirked ruefully. _There's the corollary to my inner teen coming to the party today. Adolescents, not so good with the whole looking down the road thing._

She'd first met Aaron Hotchner the summer he was working on assignment with her mother. Already deliciously handsome, his presence actually made her look forward to staying home during summer break. This was no mean feat considering she'd normally try to find any excuse to avoid spending college vacations with her mother.

Unfortunately, Special Agent Hotchner was also already married. Emily snorted mentally. _Whatever you could say about Haley, the woman had not been stupid._

Consequently, it hadn't been surprising to find that he had still been married when she'd first arrived at the BAU. After her immediate gut reaction ( _Wow. He really WAS as good looking as I'd remembered! _) she'd been too nervous about earning his and the team's professional respect to have much time or energy to drool over her hot new boss.

So Emily had ruthlessly suppressed any untoward thoughts about how she would've loved to rumple his crisp suits all to hell and back after yanking off his apparently endless selection of elegant ties.

Whatever her problems, she knew that married men was not one of them. And a married man who was her SUPERVISOR - well, despite what her mother may have said over the years, Prentiss knew that Yale didn't accept nitwits. Usually.

But the attraction had crept up stealthily over time. She'd found herself admiring both his gentleness with victims and his keen intelligence. Coupled with his implacable determination and well hidden streak of dry humor, the mixture had been steadily whittling away at her self-discipline. Finally, she'd found herself as lustful as a hormone-addled teenager by the time Haley had left with Jack. ( _Hey, let's not forget that lean and taut body, Em. ) _ She controlled the urge to laugh in self-derision. _Oh as if I COULD._

Emily brightened. _Well if I'm reading things correctly, that current of lust is no longer flowing strictly in one direction._ After she'd nearly lost an eye before lunch _( Em! Do not burst out snickering NOW! That does NOT promote a sultry atmosphere. ) _ she'd had to reconsider what reactions might be hidden behind Hotch's frequently impassive exterior. _ I mean, I was just trying to teach Jack to whistle but I guess big daddy was thinking of the Lauren Bacall school of instruction. _

Her lips curved up sensuously. _Oh, I'd certainly like to put my lips together and "blow" all right._

As it was, she'd made do with a hot dog during lunch. Prentiss smirked. _And boy, was it fun imagining putting something a lot more animated into my mouth._ At this point, the sprawled profiler couldn't resist breaking into a somewhat evil smile. _And you weren't the only one imagining that, were you, Em?_

Aaron had been quietly observing the other agent during her ruminations. The normally outspoken brunette might not have been saying much aloud, but the parade of thoughts flickering across her face spoke volumes. Maybe he wasn't able to interpret all of those expressions, but the way she was smiling right now left him feeling both nervous and anticipatory.

Idly, he wondered how she managed to slouch like Reid but still look undeniably feminine and sexy. _Okay, that baby doll top might have something to do with it._ The BAU leader also kept hoping that her skirt would helpfully ride up, but for some reason it stayed stubbornly put. _Disappointing. Very disappointing._

"What's causing that evil grin, Emily?" The question only caused her smile to grow wider.

"I was just wondering how long Jack's naps normally last." One slim eyebrow rose in challenge. "What with my lack of experience in these matters, and all."

Aaron felt slightly dazed. _How did she do that? Or maybe I just have smut for brains . . . _"Why do I suddenly get the feeling we're not talking about the same thing anymore, Prentiss?"

"Oh I don't know, _sir_," she answered teasingly. "Perhaps it's because I'm thinking of dragging you off upstairs somewhere, before Jack walks in on something that might really confuse a four year old." She ran her tongue over her lips and smiled.

Getting up from the armchair, she stretched prodigiously while looking up at the ceiling. _Hmmm . . . well if my nipples weren't on alert before, they definitely are now. I swear I can feel Hotch's eyes burning through my top._

Her own eyes dropped to the other profiler's lap.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Originally I had intended to continue this chapter all the way through an entire plethora of adult activities that will finally justify (with bells on!) my M rating, but I'm afraid that real life has been kicking my a** this week. Sorry.

Unfortunately, it's not going to get any better for the next few days. (Two words: family funeral) Hopefully, I've managed to catch any typos or missing words, but I'm a little fried at the moment. The WWOHP (Wonderful World of Hotch & Prentiss) has been my escape when I've had a moment. Oh, and I could swear that sometimes MS Word and FFN just randomly convert certain words after uploading a corrected file (e.g., ex-WIFE, not ex-WIDE! which is not even a proper word). Weird.

In general though, I think you can count on me for one hefty chapter - or two shorter ones -– each week. Don't worry, I have lots of ideas for fun and games (both clothed and unclothed) for HP, so there will be a steady stream of filth and humor coming from yours truly.

Speaking of games, the title of this chapter refers to a children's playground game in the USA. Other countries have variations of this game, but under different names. For what it's worth, Wikipedia has them all listed. I thought between the progress of _**their**_ day, and the progress of MY month, it was the perfect chapter title.

BTW, for those of you not familiar with it, my Lauren Bacall reference deals with her classic line in the Humphrey Bogart movie TO HAVE AND HAVE NOT: "You know how to whistle, don't you, Steve? You just put your lips together and... blow." Bogey and Bacall eventually married, and the Wikipedia entry on Bogart has an entire section on their life together, if you're curious.

By the way, I didn't even TRY to recreate Hotch's furnishings as seen on the show. Instead, I've plonked the two cutest Hotchners down in a home of my choosing. Ain't authorial autonomy wonderful?


	7. Afternoon Delight

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 7: Afternoon Delight**

**

* * *

**

_**Author's Note:**_

Okay, okay – I'm finally going to live up to my M rating. This is _**SO NOT **_** work safe**. My first detailed smutfic ever, so here goes!

A special thank you to **miriel celeste** for her kind note in the reviews and a big [heart] to my beta, **SussiRay** for making sure our lovely duo didn't sprout extra limbs or devolve into repetition.

_**Disclaimer: **_

Don't own nothin' except a really vivid imagination and an occasional willingness to use double negatives.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Emily looked down at Hotch's lap after her leisurely stretch and couldn't resist grinning. _Well hello there. _Apparently, her unit chief's attempt to use X-ray vision on her top had resulted in a steel hard erection that she simply couldn't wait to taste.

Gaining confidence from the visible evidence of his desire, Prentiss walked over to stand near the seated object of her lust. She held her hand out to him, smiled enticingly, and said, "This is where I would drag you off to my lair . . . if I knew where I was going. But since this is your home, you'll have to show me where your bedroom is, sexy."

Instead of standing up to join the sultry brunette, Aaron Hotchner used her hand to gently pull her down to sit next to him on the leather chesterfield. "Emily . . . clearly I want you." He glanced down briefly. "Very much."

Keeping hold of her soft yet capable hand, he couldn't resist stroking his thumb across her wrist while trying to carry on a rational discussion. He was reassured to notice her pulse speeding up during his caress. _Good. So I'm not the only affected here. _"But maybe we should talk before we . . ."

"Sssshh . . ." Emily gently interrupted him. She placed her other index finger on his lips, in the traditional "shushing" gesture. "We can talk later. Right now I have other plans for my mouth." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Like sucking on your nice hard cock until you come like a rocket. I want to hear the sounds you make . . . I want my tongue to feel how you throb as each hot jet of cum leaves your body . . . I want to finally find out what you taste like . . . I am so fucking thirsty for you."

Aaron couldn't help himself. He gasped at the images this conjured up. _Damn, I didn't think I could get any harder. Wrong again._

"Then I'm going to swallow every . . . last . . . delicious . . . drop." The bold brunette punctuated every word with a nip of his earlobe, a delicate flick of her tongue, a gentle puff of air on the moisture she'd just left behind, and finally ended by suckling on his lobe, imagining what she planned to do with a much bigger, firmer body part.

This was too much for the raven-haired man, and all thoughts of rational conversation fled from his mind. He groaned softly and grasped her teasing finger, inserting it into his mouth. Vaguely, Hotch reminded himself not to crush her other wrist, which he still held with his left hand.

Now it was his turn to suckle and tease, rubbing the sensitive pad of her finger with his knowing tongue, pretending it was a smaller, more hidden body part.

"Oh!" Emily released his ear as sensual heat flooded through her. Head falling back on the leather couch, she turned to find that Hotch had closed his eyes, allowing her to glimpse his lashes as they lay against his cheeks. She wasn't able to enjoy this rare sight for long, as he suddenly opened his eyes and locked gazes with her, his heated with lust, hers dreamy with pleasure.

Satisfied – for now – with the effect of his caresses, he slowly drew her finger out of his mouth, causing Em to release a shuddering gasp as she tried to stifle a moan. "Yes, time to move somewhere with a door that locks," the single father agreed.

He rose, and using his left hand, moved it from her wrist and slowly interlaced his fingers with hers, presaging other pairings. Tugging her hand, Hotch got the languid brunette to her feet and walked over to the stairs. Hand in hand, they went upstairs, with Aaron slightly in the lead. Preceding her down the hall, he turned into his bedroom.

Emily glanced at Jack's closed door as they passed it in the hallway and thought to herself, _Okay, try not to scream the house down today, Em._ Turning her eyes back to the mouthwatering man in front of her, she wondered just how vocal she could get her normally taciturn supervisor to be as she sucked him dry. _Of course, one way to be quiet is to keep my mouth full_.

Energized by those tempting challenges, she made sure to lock the bedroom door behind her. Turning back to Hotch, she moved toward him, grabbed him by the collar of his navy polo shirt and pulled his head down for a kiss. At first it was gentle, tentative . . . each of them slowly becoming acquainted with the texture and firmness of the other person's lips.

Then Emily became impatient and took Hotch's lower lip into her mouth. She began to suckle gently on it and then remembered to breathe. Somehow, she'd forgotten to do that. Laughing gently at herself, she released his mouth and leaned back slightly while still grasping his collar. _Remember - keep standing up, Em. For now, anyway._ "I've been wanting to do that for ages . . . Aaron."

"Oh really? You mean the way I've been thinking about this, Emily?" And with that he used his large hands, which had settled around her waist while they were kissing, to hold her hips more firmly and then pull her hard against his lower body. He ground his rock hard staff against her slimness and watched her pupils dilate. They both moaned softly.

Catching her breath, Prentiss replied, "Maybe. But why don't you back up just a little," she peered over his shoulder, "by which I mean back up to the bed, handsome, and I'll demonstrate what else I've been thinking about."

Handsome willingly obliged, going so far as to sit down along the edge of his bed, and waiting to see what would happen next.

This tempting sight was too much for Emily and she pounced on him, walking over and reaching for the hem of his polo shirt. With his willing assistance, she pulled it over his head, leaving his ebony hair faintly tousled.

Pausing for a second, she drank in his leanly muscled chest, smooth and clean. Her supervisor's shoulders were as delicious she had had imagined – not too big, not too narrow – with nice firm biceps – also not too big or small (_What, am I suddenly Goldilocks? ) - _that would be able to support his upper body when he finally fucked her senseless. He was just too damn perfect.

Hotch's nipples called out for her attention but at the moment, she was a bit distracted by other ideas on how to employ her mouth. Emily planned to come back and make amends another time. This whimsical thought prompted a brief, impish smile.

Pushing on his admirable shoulders firmly, Em caused the half-naked unit chief to fall backwards onto the covers. Her lips curved in happy anticipation at his amused, "Eager much, Prentiss?"

"How long did you say Jack normally sleeps? I feel like I'm playing Beat The Clock," she laughed.

Arching one brow in challenge, Hotch replied, "55 seconds, Emily? I think I have a little more self-control than THAT." His lips twitched.

Not replying aloud, she climbed on top of the shirtless agent and settled her hips against his, grinding herself pleasurably on his erection. Hotch's hands rose to grab her pelvis again. He pulled even her harder against his aching rod. _Hmmm . . . it seems my inner teen has found a playmate in SSA Hotchner. _She grinned in satisfaction and leaned down for a deep kiss, all the while rocking her hips.

Coming back up for air, the breathless profiler whispered, "Regardless, I have plans for you, mister. I say it's lady's choice for now, and I really want an afternoon snack."

Resisting the urge to grab her, fling her on her back, and pound her through the mattress, Aaron nodded but warned, "Just remember there's always tonight. You'll be staying after dessert." _Hell, if I have my way, you'll BE dessert. _Both ideas made his dark eyes gleam.

"Agreed." Emily was giddy at the thought of the evening's potential activities, but brought her focus back to her goal of a personal cream tea. _Wonder what embassy protocol would think of that phrase right now._ She practically giggled in glee. _Huh. So this is what "delirious with delight" means._

Hotch was about to ask what caused her giggles when she got up, stood next to the bed, and quickly dropped to her knees. Raising himself on his elbows, he watched her next moves with anticipation. Normally, he would have played a much more active role in the proceedings, but she seemed to be on a mission. He was happy to let her take the lead this first time, especially since he hadn't been with a new sexual partner since high school. Hotch wanted to see what his sexiest senior agent liked when given free rein.

After a moment's pause, Emily quickly took off his shoes and socks. She wanted full access, without any constricting clothes. Rising to her feet, she reached for the button and zipper on his khakis. Being careful not to catch his zipper on anything sensitive ( _God that would REALLY suck, Em, and not in the way you plan to be doing shortly. )_ she opened his fly and carefully grabbed the waistband of his boxers underneath.

With her partner's able assistance, Prentiss tugged all of his offending garments off, leaving him gloriously nude. Inhaling deeply through her nose, her eyes fell to the erect cock she had been longing to taste. Already wet with a drop of pre-cum, it was all she could do not to fall upon him right then and there, but she wanted to see what else had been covered by his endless armor of crisp suits.

His teasing comment, "My eyes are up here, Emily," also reminded her to check and see how Aaron was dealing with the new territory they were about to explore. She was touched by the tiny tinge of nervousness visible in his gaze. _Em, don't be a guy. For all you know, you're the first person he's been with since Haley._

Smiling affectionately, she went to sit beside him on bed, and offered, "Sorry. Got a little distracted." The brunette profiler leaned down to brush his hair back. "Something else I've been longing to do." She planted a brief kiss on one corner of his mouth and then added, "Now scoot up a bit and lie down."

Before complying, the normally assertive unit chief reached up to tuck a strand of Emily's hair behind one ear and asked quietly, "What about you? Aren't you going to share with the class too?" He rubbed the hem of her baby doll top between his fingertips.

Still smiling, Prentiss replied, "Next time. Promise. Right now, this is going to be all about you." As she settled herself between his firm thighs, she amended with a sultry look, "Well, your cock, your balls, and my hands, lips, and tongue."

Reaching down, Em firmly grasped the base of his erection with one hand while gently cupping his testicles with the other. Before bending down, she stared into his eyes intensely and whispered, "Remember: Every. Last. Drop."

Her words caused his hot shaft to pulse in her hand. She looked down and bent to gently lick off the moisture weeping from the head of his penis, using just the tip of her tongue. Then she broadened her licking, flattening her tongue and swirling it around the head, making sure to pay special attention to the sensitive spot just underneath. Hearing the helpless sounds escaping from his throat made her soaking wet.

Hotch was torn between the desire to watch everything that was happening, or to simply close his eyes and let sensation overtake him. He had fantasized about this for so long. In the end, he lay back and promised himself that tonight would be different. Then he ceased thinking altogether and surrendered himself to the succubus poised over him.

Emily slowly engulfed more of the delicious rod she held. Pumping her fist firmly in tandem with her mouth, she sucked and licked with her eyes closed in pleasure. _Anyone who doesn't enjoy doing this is a fool. _Concentrating on the tastes and textures of Aaron's penis while hearing the erotic noises she elicited from the man under her, Em sank into a world of bliss.

Using her other hand, she gently rubbed the spot where his shaft met his balls, and then the place where his balls met his body. Each action caused his gorgeous ass to tense even more.

Encouraged, she slowly released his warm, hard staff from her mouth and then bent to gently suck one testicle her mouth. After laving it with her tongue, she switched her attentions to its mate and repeated her actions while continuing to pump his shaft with her fist.

"Fuck! Emily . . . that feels so damn good."

Hotch opened his eyes and watched as she took his cock back into her mouth and began to voraciously suck on it, almost as if she wanted to extract his hot cum with her lips and tongue. That last thought was too much for him, and his eyes closed as he felt himself getting ready to erupt explosively.

Em could feel his muscles tensing in preparation for his orgasm and hummed in anticipation, knowing that the vibrations in her throat would intensify every sensation for him.

Aaron groaned loudly as he emptied himself into her mouth. He fought to keep from clenching her hair in his hands, grabbing the bedspread with his fists instead. As he felt her swallow every jet of his hot seed, he couldn't believe how much desire was still coursing through him. He wanted to drill his sexy partner through the bed with his cock right NOW.

After she cleaned off every trace of semen from his rod with her tongue and mouth, Emily slowly pulled away from his penis and gently let go of his shaft and balls. Gently climbing over his sprawled body, she lay down on her side, next to him on the bed.

Smiling contentedly, she quietly checked in. "Hey."

"Hey." He turned his head and smiled. Reaching over, Hotch cupped the back of her head to bring her in for a kiss. Tasting himself on her lips, he had the urge to pin her delectable body under him and rip her clothes off. _Huh. Can you do both at the same time? Guess your blood flow is still spoken for at the moment, Aaron._

He blinked slowly and wondered, _Did I just wake up from a spectacular dream?_

As he opened his mouth to say something, both adults heard to the doorknob rattle slightly. "Daddy?"

Laughing quietly, they smiled at each other. _I guess not_, the black-haired man concluded. _Penthouse would not end one of their letters with a four year old knocking on the door._

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Beat The Clock was an American game show which ran intermittently from the 1950s through 2002. Coincidentally, the 2002 version was on ION TV, one of the channels in the US which shows CM reruns. Details about the various challenges on BTC are available on Wikipedia if you're curious.

It's been a really, really long month. Haven't felt much like writing, so I hope this chapter doesn't read as oddly angry or otherwise off. Now that I'm finally recovering from my brother-in-law's funeral, I came down with a fever, sore throat, and hacking cough –- just in time for the long weekend here in the States.

On a cheerier note, I finished a lighthearted Morgan/Prentiss fanfic for the Valentine's Day Gift Fic Exchange titled **FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS** (shameless plug) rated a mere T but full of snarky, smutty affection. Hence, the delay in posting here.

It was interesting writing for a different pairing in FWB and running across some shirtless shots of Shemar Moore on Plixi (which pretty much left my jaw hanging in awe) was very helpful for the story :-)

Next up: dinner and dessert! I mean, there's a whole evening ahead for our dark-haired duo. Woohoo!

(Pssst ! More shamelessness : reviews and comments are always motivational. Heheheh.)


	8. Chasing Pirates

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 8 – Chasing Pirates**

_**Author's Note: **_

Dinner will be wholesome (Jack's awake for the entire chapter, after all) but non-food dessert is scheduled for future chapter(s). Oh yes indeed!

And really, your reviews **DO** mean a lot to me. Thanks so much to those of you who've taken the time to leave a comment, no matter how short.

Thanks also to my beta, **SussiRay**, for being, well, SussiRay! :-D

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothin' except vast crushes on SSAs Hotchner and Prentiss.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Never had Hotch been so grateful that his bedroom door had a lock. It was just a simple thumb lock, but it had still prevented his son from wandering in on the sight of his father completely nude while "Miss Emily" was lying next to him in bed, fully dressed.

And the idea of Jack innocently regaling his former sister-in-law about that event – or of his having to tell the four year old NOT to tell anyone – well, the one circumstance made him want to shut his eyes in mortification, while the other made him feel guilty: teaching his son to lie by omission was still teaching him to lie.

Yes, thumb locks were his friend.

After Jack had unsuccessfully tried to open his father's bedroom door, Aaron had told him to go back to his room, and that he'd be there in just a minute. The BAU leader then hastily re-dressed himself while Prentiss had stifled her laughter by burying her face in a pillow. Since she was the one who had remembered to lock the door, he wasn't going to quibble over her amusement at the moment. His own lips twitched as he thought, _No one said retribution had a time limit._

Eventually everything had sorted itself out, allowing father to greet son with a casual, "Hey buddy. How was your nap?" While both males chatted, Emily took the opportunity to go tidy up in the hallway bathroom. Despite their recent activities, she wasn't going to wander into the master bath yet.

She couldn't decide whether it was because a bathroom was an oddly intimate domain (_Em, you weren't just shaking hands with the archbishop before, you know! )_ which she wasn't comfortable exploring yet, or whether she'd succumb to the urge to snoop around and should just therefore remove herself from temptation. Well, THAT particular temptation anyway.

In any case, this guest bath was clearly young Master Hotchner's domain, since a rubber duckie and a colorful plastic toy ship were lying in the tub. Prentiss smiled at a vision of Hotch laughing during Jack's bath time. Giving herself a mental shake, the slim brunette eyed herself in the mirror.

_Well hey, thanks to your single-mindedness Em, it's nice to see that you are NOT sporting any new "hair product"._ She grinned smugly. _Hmmm . . . but just in case . . . _she reached into one of the pockets in her skort. _There. That should do it._

The off-duty agent emerged from the bathroom to find both Hotchners in the hallway, walking toward the stairs.

Hearing her approach, her unit chief turned and raised an eyebrow. "Pigtails, Emily?"

He resisted the urge to add that she looked cute as a button, and then tried to quickly smother the attendant thought that suddenly, he could get behind why some people had schoolgirl fantasies.

_Aaron! Focus!_

"Well, I thought it would be more practical if I'm going to help you with preparing dinner . . . ? And I always thought it sucked when I found a hair in my food at a restaurant. Ewww . . . " Prentiss made a moue of distaste and thought that was a pretty decent excuse. It was even true! She'd save explaining the ulterior motive for a moment when little pitchers weren't nearby. _Huh, how the heck did that phrase ever coming into being anyway? Pitchers don't have ears._

Hotch looked down at his son. "What do you say, Jack? Why don't you go play while Miss Emily and I make dinner."

"'kay, Daddy. Can I play in the kitchen? I can bring my soldiers from the toy box." The youngster had found in the past that his G.I. Joe could never see Captain America when he was hiding behind the napkin holder. Surprise attacks were always the most fun to act out, especially when the salt and pepper shakers were involved.

X - O - X - O - X

After watching Jack arrange his action figures around the kitchen table, Emily teased his father. "Gonna recruit Jack for SWAT, Hotch? I see he's already grasped the concept of good tactical positions." Aaron just laughed and shook his head.

Both adults were in the cooking portion of the kitchen while the young boy was at the far end of the room contentedly playing with his Spider-Man, Captain America, and G.I. Joe figures at the dining table. Currently, Captain America was kicking the pants off the other two heroes.

Trusting that the condiments could defend themselves, Prentiss turned back to face Jack's father on the other side of the kitchen island. She was helping prep the green beans for dinner by pinching off the ends, while Hotch was pre-heating the oven and getting the other ingredients ready.

In deference to Jack's palate, tonight's menu would consist of chicken fingers, oven fries, and string beans with slivered almonds. Both the chicken fingers and waffle-cut oven fries could heat in the oven while the string beans steamed.

When the BAU leader had apologized for the less than gourmet menu, Emily had chuckled and replied, "No problem at all. I love fried food. Given the chance, I'm happy to eat like a four year old." She grinned. "Besides, it's kind of in keeping with the zoo day theme."

Looking down at the piles of denuded string beans in front of her, she joked, "In fact, these greens are threatening the whole gastro hedonism mood." She smiled demurely and thought, _Well I certainly did get to put something delightful into my mouth today. Oh yeah!_

The raven-haired man's lips quirked in amusement. "We'll see if we can use your friend Jake's height to ramp up Jack's enthusiasm for his vegetables. He's a little lukewarm on string beans at the moment. I'm trying to sweeten the pot with almonds."

His eyes settled on the brunette's lush, thick lashes as they cast long shadows on her cheekbones. He was thankful she wasn't looking at him since it allowed him to both stare at her unabashedly and also gather his courage for a key question.

"Speaking of your friend the good doctor, umm . . .will you be telling him about . . . ah . . .That is, are you and he . . . uh . . . exclusive? " Aaron wanted to pound his head on the refrigerator door at his smooth interrogation. _Good god, no wonder my single friends complain about the joys of dating. I haven't had this type of conversation in over two decades!_

When Emily's eyes flashed up to meet his after he sputtered to a stop, she couldn't help but burst out in soft giggles. This caused Hotch to flush darkly in embarrassment. _Great, now she's laughing at me. Where's Morgan when you need him? I bet he'd have lots of subtle ways of putting this question._

Calming down, Prentiss smiled, took a deep breath, and reached over to where his hand rested on the island. She touched it gently. "Aaron, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just that Jake will never be more than a friend, since he's . . ." she paused as she considered how to phrase this within Jack's possible earshot, ". . . er, more interested in Adam and Steve than Adam and Eve." One brow rose as she considered whether she needed to elaborate further.

As Hotch's expression cleared slightly in relief, she thought, _Nope. I think we're good to go on that one. Well, almost._ She waited for the inevitable follow-up question.

"So that goodbye kiss today was just. . . "

"His way of trying to stir the pot, yes. He's never done that before." _Hmmm, I may have to go buy him a bottle of Redbreast as thanks. Or two. Hell, at this point, I'm ready to plant a big fat kiss on him as well! _

Hotch relaxed further and his expression lightened as Emily added, "And with that little piece of news, you now know more than the rest of the team combined regarding the state of my relationship with Jake."

Now it was the female profiler's turn to gather up her nerve. _Okay, you can do this Em. It's only fair, since he stuck his neck out first._ She closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath and said, "There's only one man I've been . . . wanting to kiss, and he's not blonde." She looked directly at the man in front of her.

_Chicken. Couldn't say you were interested in Super Sexy Agent Hotchner for more than the physical, could you? _Emily tried not to hunch her shoulders in nervousness. _Whatever. One step at a time. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, chickie._

The oven pinged just then, announcing that it had reached the correct temperature.

Both agents turned in relief back to their various tasks and further discussion was shelved for the duration.

X - O - X - O - X

After dinner, Emily volunteered to clean up while Hotch gave Jack his bath and got him ready for bed.

As she stacked the dishes in the dishwasher, Prentiss silently congratulated herself on her mealtime inspiration of asking Jack to pretend that the string beans were like the green, leafy bamboo shoots the pandas ate at the zoo. That seemed to catch the youngster's fancy and he had suddenly regarded his veggie side dish with much more favor. When combined with a gentle reminder from his father about Dr. Jake's towering height, their combined brainwashing was too much for young Jack, and both adults smiled conspiratorially at each other over his head.

Once she had finished tidying up the kitchen and started the dishwasher, Emily wandered into the living room. Hotch had told her to make herself at home with the stereo and TV while he was upstairs with Jack.

Hoping that the stereo system was likely to be less complicated than the TV setup, Prentiss wandered over to the CDs she saw neatly lined up along one wall. _Besides, Saturday night programming generally sucked._

She smiled softly as she heard childish giggles and masculine laughter drifting down from upstairs. _Guess I was right about the boys having fun during bath time._ Browsing along the shelves, she stopped when she saw one of her favorite CDs perched in front of her. _Norah Jones? Really? It seems SSA Hotchner is in touch with his feminine side. _Grinning, she plucked THE FALL from the shelf, and turned to face the CD player.

_Huh. Why do I feel like I need Morgan's bomb disposal expertise?_ She rolled her eyes as another possibility presented itself. _And no, I am so NOT calling PG for help either. _She could just imagine the squeals of excited curiosity the technical analyst would unleash if she found out from where the call originated.

_Oh well, here goes._ After some false starts, the pig-tailed brunette got the stereo to cooperate and soon the husky tones of Norah Jones were serenading the living room about chasing pirates. Prentiss settled herself in to listen as she waited for Hotch to reappear.

The ebony-haired team leader eventually came downstairs to find Emily stretched on the chesterfield, eyes closed. She was smiling softly to herself as Norah Jones crooned about how her dog was a better man of the hour than a vegan or a pothead.

"Still awake?" he queried softly.

"Yes. Just resting my eyes, as the saying goes." Looking up at the sexy single parent, she continued, "Besides, I always find this song's lyrics entertaining enough ignore my surroundings." _Well, except for you_, she silently amended. _YOU are just too fucking hot to ignore. Ever._

Hotch agreed with a smile and a nod. "Jack's asking me for a bedtime story, so I thought I'd come check on you first. How are you doing? Good for another 15 minutes or so?"

Emily appreciated his thoughtfulness, and admired the way playing with his son brought out the softer side of her normally guarded boss. If possible, it made him even more appealing. _Damn woman, you've got it bad. _

Mentally telling her personal Greek chorus to pipe down, she replied aloud, "I'm fine. Go take care of Jack." She smiled and added, "We can talk when you're done."

As much as she was looking forward to other less verbal if more _**vocal **_ activities, Prentiss knew there were a few things they probably needed to address first.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Right about now, both of our delightful pair's brains were probably zooming around at high speed, so CHASING PIRATES was perfect. Plus, the title could also refer to Jack's action figure adventures. And the lyrics to MAN OF THE HOUR are just hilarious!

Sorry to say, folks, that the hits just keep on coming – am dealing with a respiratory bug that's kicking the crap outta me (Q: how do you know you really look bad? A: when your _**doctor**_ tells you that you look run down as he writes you a scrip) – so the whole smutfest I am planning for the evening ahead is kinda difficult to really visualize at the moment when my eyes are crossing.

I _**will**_ keep plugging away though. In fact, I plan for there for be LOTS of NC-17 activities for our dynamic duo . . . just not when I feel like roadkill.


	9. Just Desserts

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 9 – Just Desserts**

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

Okay, now that Jack's asleep, time for a little talk (don't those words always strike fear into your hearts? yikes!) and then (_woohoo!_ ) maybe there'll time to put those lovely mouths to other uses.

Warning: Depressingly mature themes ahead.

Thanks to those of you who've alerted, fav'ed, and reviewed, especially **x-MJ-x**. Wow!

As always, a big bouquet goes to my beta, **SussiRay**.

Oh, and considering the events of JJ and VALHALLA, clearly, I have decided to stay in the wonderful world of Season 5. Yup, I simply decline to join Season 6 as we know it.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly, I own nothin' except a really smutty mind.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

"So, Hotch, wanna neck?" Emily tossed the suggestion out with a cheeky grin.

"Prentiss!" The unit chief couldn't help but laugh at her impudence.

"Sorry, Aaron. Just wanted to break the ice a little, since I figured this conversation was just going to be _soooooo_ much fun." Actually, the pig-tailed brunette thought it might very well suck, but it couldn't hurt to start it off with a laugh and a smile.

Now that Jack was safely settled for the night, tucked in his room with the door shut and night light on, both adults knew they had to Have A Talk, if only briefly. They were seated on either end of the chesterfield facing each other. Soft music played in the background to an oblivious audience.

On Em's side, there was that whole fun, fun, fun, health disclosure talk. She figured with Aaron's long marriage it was unlikely _she_ had anything to worry about . . . well unless he had been secretly partying after the final decree. However, as a mature adult and a straight shooter, she also knew they needed to go over these things. _Just nifty. Well, at least I'm still on the pill._ She sighed internally. _Huh. I wonder if he's even HAD one of these talks since he was married for so long._

On Aaron's side, he was mentally racking his brains before he said anything. _Uh, do I even HAVE any condoms in the house? _It wasn't as if he had needed any while he was married, and when he and Jack had moved here, it hadn't exactly been high on his shopping list. _I wonder if she's on the pill._

Both profilers had absolutely NO IDEA where this was all heading in the long run, although each of them was diligently trying not to think about where they very much wanted to head shortly - namely, upstairs and to Hotch's very comfortable queen-sized bed.

_Okay, he started first last time. Your turn, Em. _Taking a deep breath, Emily looked firmly at her supervisor's sexy face as she started out cautiously, "Hotch, I'm not sure what you're looking for from . . . all of . . . this," she waved one hand vaguely in the air, "but then, I really don't know either." _Well, besides lots of mindblowing sex, that is._

Prentiss reminded herself to loosen the death grip she had on the hem of her skort with her right hand. Her left hand was now picking restlessly at one of the leather buttons embedded along the top of the back of the chesterfield.

Watching her quietly, Hotch let her gather herself to continue. Besides, he was currently battling some steel-winged butterflies of his own.

As his eyes fell on her white-knuckled grip of her skirt, he realized two things: that the lovely brunette was also nervous about this discussion and . . . _Hey! What the . . .? Are those SHORTS attached to her skirt?_

Unaware of her companion's sudden fashion discovery, Emily continued, "I do know that, um, we should talk about certain, uh . . . health items, since I think we both very much want to resume what we started this afternoon."

_Dammit, doesn't Hotch have any cushions for this couch? _ The younger agent felt a desperate need to bury her face in something, since her cheeks felt like they were about to burst into flame.

The older profiler reached over and gently unclenched her hand from her clothing. "Emily, look at me. And try not to destroy my sofa," he teased gently.

"Oh! Sorry." She blushed and stilled her fidgeting. Inhaling deeply, Prentiss brought her eyes up to meet his, while trying to block out how good her hand felt when enveloped in both of his. _Focus, Em. Focus!_

Aaron smiled in reassurance. Ironically, knowing that he wasn't alone in his nervousness had finally started to relax him. A bit, anyway.

"It probably won't surprise you to know that I haven't been with anyone since Haley." He paused and decided what the hell. "And so I probably have the cleanest bill of health you could ask for in this day and age." Too late, he realized that his statement might be taken as a veiled commentary when his companion shut her eyes and tensed, instead of relaxing. _Great, Aaron. That's just great. You idiot._

Meanwhile, Emily refused to even try and count how many partners she had had. It wasn't as if the number was huge, but there were periods in her younger days when her self-image hadn't been great. She wasn't very proud of those days. _Huh, apparently even just THINKING about that time can make me feel just as dorky now as I did then._

Sometimes one thing led to another, and her desire for approval overwhelmed her common sense. One time, THAT had led to an abortion. Quickly, she shoved that train of thought down into a mental cellar, before she succumbed to the urge to just turn tail and run.

Taking a deep breath, Prentiss gritted her teeth and opened her eyes. She looked directly into Hotch's eyes and said grimly, "Well, I can't exactly claim that status, but as of my last Bureau physical, I checked out clean, and nothing's happened since then that would've changed anything." One corner of her mouth tilted up in black humor. _Hell, nothing happened BEFORE the physical either, since my dry spell has been like the Gobi Desert: ever expanding._

Her expression lightened a bit as the thought struck her that this fact might be about to change.

Licking her lips nervously, she added, "And I'm on the pill." Emily ground to a halt and bit her lip as she wondered how to ask how Aaron felt about using, or rather, NOT using condoms. "So we don't have to use condoms. Unless you want to." At this point her courage gave out and she started nibbling on her lower lip again.

Watching her force herself to discuss a subject that obviously embarrassed her, although he wasn't quite sure yet exactly why ( an errant thought flitted by: _I guess we'll unpack that particular piece of luggage another time _) the older agent found himself admiring her integrity and strength of will. This was a woman who would do the right thing for her friends, no matter how unpleasant it was for her personally.

That thought eased the last band of nerves from around his chest.

A stray thought from his evil side also whispered in his ear. _With those pigtails, dressed in a baby doll top, and her biting her lips, doesn't she look like one helluva delicious Lolita?_

Hotch shoved what he'd come to think of as his Rossi gremlin into a trunk and locked the lid. _Not helpful right now, Dave!_

He couldn't resist touching her however, no matter how gently. Aaron reached over and softly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, whisper light. "Emily, it's okay. I understand what you're saying. And no, I don't feel the need to defend myself against you with another layer."

His eyes conveyed that he also understood how this conversation was very difficult for her, and that he appreciated her all the more for going through with it anyway.

Then, Hotch's gaze heated with sheer lust as the primitive side of him considered what his reply meant. There would not be a single scrap of anything between him and the beautiful woman in front of him. The next time they went to bed - hopefully extremely soon - he would be able to fill her with his hot cum. _Every. Last. Drop._ His mouth quirked as Emily's words whispered back at him.

Now it was the raven-haired man's turn to inhale deeply and calm himself. _Down boy. Jump her later, Aaron. Talk first. _

"Okay, Em?"

Watching him watch her, Prentiss felt herself relaxing . . . and then tensing up in an entirely different, more pleasurable way. _Amazing. One look from those dark eyes and you're soaked, chickie._

Briefly, Em considered the possibility that she might wind up going commando later, considering the wrecked state her underwear would be in by the end of the night.

She also considered tattooing the word FOCUS across her knuckles –- it seemed she constantly needed to remind herself to do so around the gorgeous man in front of her.

The pig-tailed profiler nodded in answer to his question. "Yes, thanks."

Right now, she _SO_ wanted to lean over and seal the deal with a kiss, but there were probably one or too other pesky logistical items to tackle first, and better to deal with those before their brains melted. That last thought caused her to smile with genuine good humor.

Meanwhile, the handsome unit chief had been trying to temporarily calm his libido by considering how to map out Prentiss' transportation issues after they wrecked his bed. He was definitely NOT going to put her in a cab. Not only did that go against his southern gentleman's upbringing, but one of the things he was very much looking forward to was curling up with her and learning little things like the scent of her hair.

On the other hand, with Jack sleeping, he couldn't leave the house either. Nor could he ask Jessica to watch Jack while he ran Emily home after fucking her brains out. _Talk about a mental cold shower. Well, THAT scenario worked, Aaron._

He knew Jessica wanted him to move on and be happy after Haley, but Hotch wasn't ready to talk to other people about anything yet, not when he didn't even know himself what was going to happen. Well, in a relationship sense, that is. He knew very well what he wanted to happen physically with Prentiss.

Emily's eyes widened as Hotch asked her, "Will you stay over tonight, Emily?" He smiled softly, and added, "I could make you chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. Jack's favorite." His eyes twinkled at that last bit of deliberate temptation.

"Oh but I could take a cab home after . . . um, later." The fair-skinned brunette blushed slightly.

Quietly but firmly, "No, you will not. Besides . . . " _Okay, don't mention you miss spooning with a woman, you idiot. Now's not the time to make her think about Haley. _"I'd like you to stay." Tiny pause. "If you want to, that is."

_Huh. I never thought I'd see Hotch uncertain. Will wonders never cease._

The luscious brunette broke out in a sunny smile and promptly replied, "Yes, please."

Then she succumbed to a long denied urge and leaned forward to comb her fingers through Aaron Hotchner's thick ebony hair. _Mmmm . . . so smooth, just like I'd imagined._ Using that hand, she gently urged his head forward for a kiss.

.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Have I got your attention now, folks? (heheheh)

Yes, it is a fact: the Gobi Desert is actually getting larger, since deforestation (or some other form of ravaging the nearby environment – I forget exactly what) has wrecked the surrounding lands in China, which has caused an expansion of the desert area, a la the Dust Bowl of the US.

Other depressing topics: I know we're in the WWOHP (Wonderful World of Hotch and Prentiss) but in this day and age, you HAVE to have That Talk, especially if you don't know your partner's sexual history.

Since canon Hotch is a very private person, I couldn't really see him sleeping around after the divorce. And while WE all know Emily had some issues (per Demonology), I'm not sure if Rossi would have ever told Hotch about Em's confession.

So this talk would've hit all of the sore spots in those old wounds for Prentiss (to mix clichés). Ergo, out goes the sophisticated woman we know now, and back comes her anxiety-filled inner teenager.

Next up: nookie! Yowsa!

Any helpful synonyms for Those Words (a la "lady parts" [TM hotchityhotchhotch]) gratefully appreciated!


	10. Tarzan, Meet Jane

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 10 – Tarzan, Meet Jane**

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_

A gigantic smile and thank you to **Brandywyne Walker** - WHAT a review! You get me, lady. :D And **x-MJ-x**, don't worry, I'll be PM'ing ya with your requested spoiler after LAUREN, especially since you were review # 69! Ha!

Thanks to all of you who've left reviews: I always, _**always**_ get excited whenever FFN tells me someone's left me a comment!

A big [*heart*] to my beta, **SussiRay**, who's won lots of 2010 CMFF awards! Woohoo! I have SUCH a girlcrush on you, missy!

Okay, Jack is finally asleep for the night so this is _**SO NOT WORK SAFE**_. Don't say I didn't warn ya. Heheheheh.

Now it's after dinner, and after The Talk, so the clothes will finally start flying. Epic length (for me) smut ahead! ;-)

_**Disclaimer:**_

Sadly, these fantastically hot characters are not mine at all, not even a little bit… (but I plan to have lots of M-rated fun with them, nonetheless… yippee!)

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Their lips met.

And it was just as delicious as the first time, possibly even better. This time they both knew they had all night to wear each other out.

Emily and Aaron's mouths grew hungry, and then fierce. Whimpers and groans mingled in the quiet night air. Breathing grew ragged as hands started roaming over long forbidden territory.

Finally, both agents broke apart for air.

"Wow. That was . . . " What Prentiss really wanted to say was that Hotch's kisses and caresses had left her dripping wet. She wanted him to fuck her senseless right here and now, potential interruptions be damned. _Wonder if this leather couch is Scotch-guarded._

"Yes." Her companion agreed and couldn't stop a hint of pride from tinting his heated gaze. A small smile lurked on his lips as he took in her flushed cheeks. Her rosy lips were faintly swollen from their kisses.

_Trust Hotch to be succinct. _Emily dimpled even as she tried to regain her breath.

_If I feel this good from kissing and just being able to touch his gorgeous body - clothed even - what will I feel like when we're actually breaking his bed? _She couldn't wait to find out.

Sometime during their urgent embraces, both adults had wound up prone on the couch. Hotch ended up sprawled halfway over the lithe brunette.

Emily blinked and a certain amount of feminine pride began coloring her smile as well. Now the younger profiler felt the evidence of just how much their kisses had affected the man above her. Her eyes darkened further as she imagined feeling his hard cock, which she had sucked off so ecstatically earlier that day, finally buried deep within her.

Aaron watched Emily's eyes grow more intense and suspected her thoughts were traveling along the same path as his. _Hmmm . . . Is that the expression of a woman thinking 10 minutes into the future? _He had to fight the urge to break into a grin as big as the erection he was now sporting.

He also became conscious that most of his weight was resting on the slim woman beneath him. _Oops. Suave, Aaron. Very suave._

_I wonder if she can feel how . . . _ his unfinished question was answered as Emily slid one knee up along the back of the chesterfield so that she could start rocking her hips against his achingly swollen rod.

"Maybe we should move upstairs, Emily." He couldn't resist planting a brief kiss on her lips after finishing his suggestion.

When he released her lips, Prentiss flashed him a devilish grin and teased, "Oh, I don't know. Feel like living dangerously and staying down here?" She slid her hands up his biceps, across his muscled shoulders and looped them loosely behind his neck.

Hotch's lips twitched briefly before he replied firmly, "I think NOT." _Time to give that thumb lock another workout._

The leanly muscled team leader rose from the couch. Instead of giving his companion a hand up, he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. His dark eyes gleamed as he looked down into the sultry brunette's face, currently etched with an expression of delighted surprise. _Weren't expecting that, were you?_

Just because Aaron Hotchner was scrupulously evenhanded with his team at work, it didn't negate the fact that underneath, his tightly leashed alpha male tendencies occasionally demanded to be let free. Tonight, it seemed, his inner Tarzan was on the rampage.

As he carried her across the living room and upstairs, the younger agent decided to keep herself busy. Em nuzzled the part of his collarbone visible through the neckline of his polo shirt, and then started flicking the tip of her tongue against the point where his collarbone met his throat.

Encouraged by his gasp, she began kissing her way across his neck to where it joined the top of his shoulder. Once she arrived at that sensitive point, she inhaled his scent and began suckling on the skin, at first gently and then harder.

Hotch groaned softly and then rumbled, "Trying to give me a hickey, Prentiss?"

Releasing the skin of his neck, the agent in question laughed quietly and responded, "No, _sir. _I just love putting things into my mouth . . . especially when they're attached to you." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "Best lollipop EVER."

Her comments caused his hardened manhood to swell even further. _Damn. I feel as randy as a teenager tonight. _

By this time, they had arrived in Hotch's bedroom. Aaron's eyes glinted briefly. That was all the warning Emily received before he flung her on his bed, leaned down on one hand, kissed her hard, and ordered, "Don't move."

As he turned away to lock the door, he heard Emily chuckle and reply, "Yes, _sir!" _before succumbing to gleeful giggles. _No way in hell am I leaving somewhere I've been dying to get to for ages!_

His lips twitched as he listened to her soft, delighted laughter while he firmly depressed the thumb lock on his bedroom door. _There!_

Hotch turned around with traces of a smile lingering around his mouth. His smile grew wider as he took in the sight before him. Emily had taken the elastic bands out of her hair, freeing the glossy locks from their pigtails, and allowing her shiny mane to ripple across the coverlet. Her top had ridden up slightly, revealing a band of smooth pale skin across her midriff, while that damned skort was teasing him with glimpses of her firm thighs.

Striding back across the room, Aaron decided it was his turn to make short work of someone's clothing. Lifting one ankle gently, he peeled off her sock, and repeated the process with her other foot. Looking down at her scarlet tipped toes, he grinned and wondered what else was covered in red.

"That shade is called _After Sex, _Aaron." He could hear the laughter in her voice as she added, "Hey, I don't come up with these names, I just pick the shades I like."

Sliding his hand up along her leg as he joined her on the bed, he replied, "Is that a fact, Emily?" The sexy single father was about to add something else when he discovered that Emily had a ticklish spot behind her knee.

Prentiss erupted into a barely muffled shriek of laughter, and whispered mock-fiercely, "Stop that! You wouldn't me to accidentally twitch and kick you somewhere unfortunate, would you? 'Cos that would probably really suck." She snickered.

Hotch manfully resisted the urge to tickle her even more in retaliation for the snickering, and instead queried with a small smile, "Are you going to warn me about any other trigger points?" He punctuated his question with a thorough kiss before allowing her to answer.

Both adults were now lying on their sides facing each other. As Emily looked into his eyes, she wondered what genie she ought to thank for finally granting her wish. _And it's not even my birthday! _

Blinking to dispel that errant thought, she replied, "Honestly, it varies. When I'm tense," and here she gave him a droll look, "anything can set me off. But if I'm relaxed, then nothing will make me twitch." _And I'm hoping to be very, VERY blissed out by the end of the evening. _She grinned.

Similar thoughts were running through her teammate's mind. _Well, let's see just how relaxed we can get you tonight, my sexy brunette. _He smiled devilishly in response. _Of course, first there's going to be an _increase_ in tension . . ._

With that he leaned over and started nuzzling along Emily's jawline, using his body to subtly guide her onto her back. He moved along and gently nipped her earlobe, eliciting a gasp and causing the brunette to clench her slim fingers into his shoulders.

_Oh, you liked that, did you? I'll have to keep that in mind. _Smiling to himself, Aaron Hotchner kissed and nipped his way down her throat, careful to keep his weight off the svelte woman beneath him. He made his way to the vee of her neckline and then directed his attention to her fabric-covered nipple.

Opening his mouth above her pebbled breast, he breathed hotly over the sensitive nub, causing another gasp and a slight arch, as Emily tried to get closer to the heat and warmth of his mouth. He teased her by flicking the tip briefly, but only twice, before sitting up. This generated a moan of protest from his partner.

"Time to make good on your promise, Emily." Hotch smiled and unbuttoned the waistband of her skort, before unzipping it down the side and urging her to wiggle out of the diabolical garment. Then he started tugging the hem of her top upwards. Em eagerly assisted by sitting up, and allowing him to pull the baby doll tunic over her head. He flung it carelessly to the side somewhere and looked at the lace-covered form before him with a burning gaze. _Burgundy. Fucking hell, she looks hot. _

Aloud, he uttered a more gentlemanly, "You look wonderful in that color," before proving his point by bending down to take her other nipple into his mouth, lace and all. Suckling firmly on it, Aaron used his tongue to rub and tease moans from his willing accomplice.

Finally releasing her breast from his lips, he blew briefly on the moist tip before sitting back up. His mouth curved in masculine satisfaction at the sharp gasp she emitted.

Uncharacteristically whimsical, he stated, "It's Christmas in July and I'm unwrapping my present NOW." Suiting action to words he removed Emily's bra and tossed it aside.

"Lie down, sweetheart." Unaware of his unconscious endearment, he only saw the flare in her eyes as she complied. Smoothing his hand firmly down her torso, he let his fingertips invade the delicate areas covered by her lace underwear. As his index finger grazed past her clit, Emily moaned again in disappointment and raised her hips pleadingly.

Hotch had other plans in mind. _Christ! She's so hot. And wet. _He couldn't resist any longer. Despite the fact that his cock was aching for relief, he had to treat himself to dessert. "I'll bet you taste delicious, Emily."

And with that, he got up, walked around to the foot of the bed, and dragged her hips to the edge, careful of his strength, but in a definite hurry. He hooked his fingers into the edge of her burgundy lace nothing, and peeled it quickly down her endlessly long legs.

Aaron tried not to think too much about how those legs would feel wrapped tightly around his waist as he thrust fiercely into her welcoming warmth. _Now is not the time to spring forward, my friend_. He wondered if he was going to need to recite golf statistics to prevent something drastic from happening. _Come on, Aaron, you may feel as horny as a teen, but you have more control than one!_

Unaware of her partner's inner battle, Prentiss was having self-control issues of her own. _Woman, you CANNOT whimper in sheer ANTICIPATION of being eaten to a screaming orgasm!_ Her eyes widened momentarily. _NO! WAIT! No screaming! Jack's down the hall!_

Both adults refocused on matters at hand (or mouth) once Aaron knelt before the bed and parted Emily's legs. He gently explored the nest of curls guarding her entrance and leaned forward. Using his lips and tongue, he lapped at the juices flowing freely from her warm delta. The raven-haired man alternated between flicking delicately at her pearl of sensation and fucking her with his tongue. Every now and then he would take to rubbing her clit with the flat of his talented tongue instead.

The combination drove Emily wild, causing her to remove her hands from Aaron's thick ebony hair before she yanked on it while in the throes of ecstasy. Instead, she clenched her fists tightly into the coverlet. Looking down her body at the sight of his mouth buried between her thighs, it was all she could do not to curse aloud like a sailor. _Holy FUCK he is good at this! _

Whimpering constantly from the pleasure assaulting her senses, she closed her eyes and arched her throat.

Listening to the sensual medley of sounds coming from the brunette beneath him, Hotch felt his cock becoming even harder. _I didn't think that was possible. Wrong yet again._

Once he felt her thighs tensing, and her whimpers reaching a certain pitch and frenzy, he locked in the magic pattern that seemed to push her buttons, and was rewarded with a muffled keening sound as Emily had a crashing orgasm.

Looking up while continuing to lick at the delicious wetness of her pussy, Aaron found that Em had covered her mouth with the back of one hand.

Gradually withdrawing his lips from her warmth, he stood up. Impatiently, the sexy unit chief peeled off his shirt and briefly swiped at his face with it. He thought Emily had indeed tasted delicious, but wasn't sure whether she'd want her face to be covered in her own fluids as well. Hotch's mouth quirked. _Something else to ask. Another time. _ Then he shucked his pants and boxers.

Leaning down on one hand, Aaron kissed the dazed brunette softly. "Hi there."

"Hi," she responded dreamily.

Grinning at her blissful attitude, the handsome agent asked Em, "Think you can make it to the top of the bed?"

"Mmmm . . ." she replied ambiguously, before moving herself further up the bed.

Once she spied her companion's raging erection, her actions sped up. _Fuck . . . ME! _Grinning at her accidental joke, Em's musings continued. _That cock looks even harder than it did this afternoon! Amazing._

"Come here," she murmured huskily, holding her arms out.

Aaron didn't need to be told twice. Hearing, tasting, feeling, and watching Emily come hard from his ministrations had intensified his desire astronomically. He couldn't wait any longer to bury himself completely inside her.

Settling himself between her thighs, he kissed her deeply, using his tongue to mimic what he'd soon be doing with another part of his body. Raising his head slightly, he watched her face as he guided himself to her entrance. He slowly thrust in until fully sheathed in her warm wetness. They both moaned.

He paused to allow her to get used to him. _God, she is so tight, hot, and wet. If she hadn't sucked me off so magnificently this afternoon, I'd be in serious danger of embarrassing myself._

Emily breathed out slowly. _He feels so fucking huge. _She couldn't help clenching around him in response, causing Aaron to hiss in pleasure.

"Are you okay?" he asked tautly. Aaron wanted to pound her through mattress, but he also needed to make sure everything was comfortable for Emily first.

The sexy brunette's lips curved as she responded, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She raised one eyebrow in teasing challenge as she clenched herself around him again.

Gasping slightly, the man above her replied with a smile, "Oh, like that, is it?" and began to move slowly in and out, causing both of them to moan quietly.

Soon their pace quickened. Emily entwined her legs around Aaron's and clenched her hands into his delicious ass, while he pounded into her fiercely. She leaned up to muffle her cries against his shoulder while he groaned into the curve of her neck.

It was when Emily noticed the tiny sting of his balls smacking her ass as he slammed into her over and over, that was finally her undoing. Her sudden awareness of this last sliver of sensation, of knowing just how hard Aaron was fucking her - that knowledge pushed her over the edge. She tightened convulsively around him, screaming into his shoulder.

Feeling her come so uncontrollably triggered his own release, and Aaron emptied himself into Emily with thrust after thrust, ending with a wrenching cry of his own that he buried against her throat. He felt as he were being turned inside out with the force of his orgasm.

Finally collapsing against her, Hotch mused irreverently, _Well if I die, I die a happy man._

Rousing himself briefly, he gathered the slim brunette into his arms and adeptly rolled them both over without losing their connection.

"Still ticklish?" he murmured.

"A bomb could go off right now and I wouldn't twitch," she replied drowsily.

"Good."

"Mmmm-hmmm . . . "

Emily raised her head briefly and gazed down at Aaron through heavy-lidded eyes. "Better than good - _FANTASTIC." _She grinned and dropped her head back onto his chest.

He chuckled. The vibrations caused him to finally slip out of her warmth. This drew a small moan of disgruntlement from the woman, and another chuckle from the man.

"I promise you there's more where that came from," he teased.

"Excellent," she said with great satisfaction.

The room grew quiet with contentment.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Okay, where's MY personal Hotch? Damn that Emily! If I smoked, I'd need a cigarette right now. ;-)

Yes, there really is a deep, pearlescent red shade of Essie brand nail polish (or there was at one time - it may be discontinued now) named _After Sex. _Ha! I've posted a photo on my Tumblr and Twitpic accounts (what else but: SesameSquirrel ? Heh)

And yes, it was Daylight Savings Time adjustment (or whatever the hell you call it) in the USA this past weekend. Hence, my wisecrack about springing forward.

By the way, I will always update **my profile page** if there's something going on: supplemental stuff for my CMFF on my Tumblr/Twitter accounts, chapter/draft status, etc.


	11. Midnight Ramblings

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 11**** – Midnight Ramblings**

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for the long delay folks. As I've said before (I forget when – it's been THAT long) my FFN profile page will always let you know what I'm doing, project-wise.

Got distracted by my twoshot smutfest (DISCIPLINARY ACTION REQUIRED) which was my first PWP. Believe it or not, pure smut is much more difficult for me to write than the [hopefully] more emotionally nuanced developments here in my beloved PROJECT EMILY. Ergo, it took me forever to finish off (ahem) Hotch, Emily, and Morgan in D.A.R.

Thanks to those of you who've reviewed previous chapters. YOU FOLKS are why I'm always itching to write! And as ever, many loving thanks to my beta, **SussiRay!** I [heart] you BIG TIME, baby! :D

Anyway, back to the sweet awkwardness that is our dark-haired duo's first night together.

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own nothing but an overly active imagination. (And a desire never to leave Season 5.)

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Emily woke up in the dark.

Her eyes opened on a room much dimmer than her own bedroom, an unfamiliar weight across her waist. As the events of the evening gradually seeped back into her consciousness, her thickly lashed orbs widened in amazement. _Oh my god, that all really happened. It wasn't just another wishful dream._

She tried not to tense up or even twitch, but as much as she was delighted to wake up in Aaron Hotchner's embrace _( , , , really not a dream? REALLY . . .? _) she was no longer used to sleeping with anyone in the same bed.

Her mind started racing in circles like a hamster on a wheel as she started to think ahead. _Way to kill the afterglow, girl. Why don't you just STOP and smell the roses first, idiot? Plenty of time to smack yourself later. _ Deciding that she should really appreciate her good fortune before freaking out, Emily made a concerted effort to deepen her breathing and relax.

Concentrating on the textures and sounds surrounding her, the slim but curvaceous brunette realized that she was spooning against Hotch, with her ass tucked in snugly against the now quiescent source of so much pleasure. At some point in the night they had drowsily crawled under the covers and fallen asleep, pressed together like happy human velcro. Then during their slumbers they must have rolled into their current positions.

Which she loved. There was no denying it. Waking up in Aaron's arms, with the two of them fitting so comfortably together, and he curved so protectively around her, it was just as wonderful as she could have possibly imagined.

Which was also why she couldn't let it alone. There was a reason she'd been alone for a long time. Hell, there were plenty, and one of them was NOT an inherent sense of optimism and trust in the future. Her famous ability to compartmentalize didn't develop out of the blue.

_Okay, chickie, time to exercise some of that skill and try to __appreciate the bounty that's fallen into your lap for the moment._ She tried not to quiver with laughter as a rejoinder popped unbidden into her head, _Well actually, right NOW you're pretty much in someone else's lap, so to speak._

She also tried not to shriek in surprise when a sexy voice rumbled in her ear, "Care to let that hamster rest for a bit, Emily? It _**is **_ the middle of the night at the moment."

_Hey! Waitaminnit! How did he know that I . . ._

Almost as if he had heard her silent reply, Aaron Hotchner continued calmly, "You didn't get into Yale by just sitting back and coasting. But there's no need to plan ahead or worry about anything at this very moment." He underscored this sentiment by rubbing the smooth skin of her stomach soothingly with his hand.

At least, Emily knew he _meant_ it to be calming, but his nearness was still so new to her that glancing down at his left hand made her instantly wish it were rubbing somewhere else. _Down girl. Have your wicked way with him later. First, time to talk._ She tried not to grind her teeth as she fleetingly thought about how much she hated that phrase. _Well, at least this time it's just about a minor thing. I think._

Rolling over onto her left side to face him, the svelte agent stared at the man she'd been coveting for so long and wondered if he'd think it was minor too. While she might be able to predict some of his moves in the field, she had no idea what he thought about certain personal issues. Her mouth quirked up in amusement as she tried to imagine Hotch shooting the breeze around the break area.

His dark eyes gazed back calmly at her, with no sign of regret. This released a tight band from across her shoulders that she hadn't even been aware of until just then.

As they looked at each other across the length of the pillow they shared, Emily finally exhaled and forced herself to relax. Before bringing up her questions and suggestions, she allowed herself to just caress him with her eyes.

There was some faint outside light seeping in through the curtains, enough for her to trace the handsome planes of his face. Emily's night-adjusted vision also allowed her to see the faint curve of his lips. She stopped herself before looking further south. That way led to a guaranteed urge to just roll him over onto his back and start another round of non-verbal communication. The sexy brunette grinned at the thought.

Trying not to get distracted by the feel of his large hand resting in the curve of her waist, she placed her palm on Hotch's smooth chest. Her long lashes fanned against her cheeks as she considered how to phrase her question. _Great. Where's my infamous bluntness when I need it most?_

Hotch was content to watch Emily ponder her questions, since he could see that she was clearly trying to figure out how to approach some topic. In the meantime, he was simply going to enjoy soaking in her presence, just as he'd been when she was sleeping.

The team leader had woken up before her, and used the time to reacquaint himself with the simple pleasure of being tucked in close to a soft female form. Hotch had been enjoying the light fresh scent of Emily's hair. _Hmmm . . . she must use some kind of citrusy shampoo to get it so shiny. Nice._ He didn't really like heavy, musky perfumes.

He'd been married for a long time, but hadn't allowed himself to realize just how much he missed one of the basic joys of being in a loving relationship since his divorce, that of close physical contact. It wasn't necessarily sexual, although that part of the evening had been delicious as well.

It was just simply the pleasure of being touched and held, of holding someone else. He loved his son Jack more than he could have ever imagined before becoming a father, but that was not a relationship of equals.

And it wasn't just any woman he was holding now, but one he cared about and who he thought cared about him, at least on some level. Unlike the period leading up to Haley's departure though, there was no undercurrent of anger or disappointment in the room.

Aaron knew exactly when Emily awoke, since not only did her breathing change, but her body went from soft and relaxed to slightly tense. It didn't take an expert profiler to interpret THAT transition.

The woman in question finally made eye contact again. "Hotch, I think I should move to the spare room." She looked adorably solemn. "I really love this . . . " _Okay, chickie, say it. Say the girl word. _". . . snuggling, and sleeping together." She smiled softly. "But . . ."

Struggling not to tense up himself, Aaron prompted gently, "But . . .?"

"But do you really want Jack to wander in here in the morning and see us like this?"

Relaxing imperceptibly, Aaron thought, _Well at least she didn't say she thought this was all a horrible mistake._ Her tense awakening moments could've meant all kinds of unpalatable regrets.

He attempted to exercise some of his iron self-control in order to stop himself from imagining what it would be like to always wake up with Emily in the mornings.

Realizing that she was waiting for his response, he gentled his features and spoke softly, as befit the late hour. "Thank you . . ." _Don't say Prentiss! DON'T! _". . . Emily. That's very thoughtful of you to consider." _Dammit man, stop sounding like you're at a staff meeting! _

"Would you like to move later? Jack won't be awake for hours yet." He tried not to sound too hopeful.

"Ummm . . . well, since we're awake now anyway . . . " _Besides, it scares me how much I'd like to get used to this._ The slim brunette tried not to tense up again at that realization. She began to ease herself away.

Aaron moved his arm and suggested, "Why don't I get my robe for you? Stay here where it's warm." He quietly rolled out of bed and padded over to the master bath.

Emily tried not to act like a college fratboy and howl at the moon or wolf whistle at the sight of Hotch's strong back, bare ass, and taut thighs walking away. The firm muscles in his thighs and buttocks worked smoothly as he strode decisively across the room.

She had always wondered just what luscious terrain lurked beneath those crisply tailored suits he wore, most often when he was walking back to his office from the bullpen. That was when it was safest to stare quickly at him, imprint the image on her mind, and not get caught by the man in question. Tonight, she finally got to enjoy a sight she had spent many minutes dreamily imagining in the past: a nude Aaron Hotchner walking unselfconsciously across the room.

_Hot DAMN! There IS a bright side to being an altruist!_

She suddenly realized that this was the first time she'd gotten to see Hotch nude from the rear, since all of their recent activities involved face-to-face positions. _ Or face-to-crotch_. She grinned wickedly and had the greatest difficulty not bursting into gleeful laughter.

Naturally, the BAU leader arrived back at her side right then, dressed in an old Academy t-shirt and boxers. Quirking an amused eyebrow at her cheerful countenance, he guessed, "You're not going to tell me what caused that grin, are you?"

"Nope!" Her lips continued quivering as she thought to herself, _Awwww . . . clueless Hotch is just adorable! _ And with that, her willpower gave out and she started giggling like a schoolgirl.

For the second time during her visit, Emily had to bury her face in the pillow to muffle her laughter. Looking at Aaron's faint, indulgent smile as he humored her mysterious good humor was NOT helping her regain her composure. In that position, she missed the sudden gleam that appeared in the unit chief's eyes.

_Hmmm . . . she's giggling like I've tickled her mercilessly. __Let's see if the same cure works again._ The gleam darkened into a deep glow in his dark eyes.

After she had exhausted her store of nervous energy with a last bout of mirth, Emily rolled over and sat up. Suddenly shy, she looked down as she stood up nude, turning around to slide her arms into the thick robe Hotch was holding out for her, just as a gentleman would hold a coat for a lady.

This time, she missed how the raven-haired man's gaze heated to a blazing intensity. He took in her smooth fair skin, the rosy nipples puckered from the air-conditioning, and her slim, toned limbs moving gracefully.

_Well, since I'll have to wash the sheets in the spare room anyway, I might as well make it worthwhile. _He tried not to grin, and looked down to see that his train of thought had had its usual effect. _Oops. _

He wanted to step forward and wrap his arms around Emily, the way his robe would wrap around her. However, he suspected it wouldn't stop there. He'd also want to press her delicious, albeit terrycloth-covered, ass against his erection and then . . . _No, we'll never make it to the guest room at that rate._

After Emily had shrugged herself into his robe, tied the belt, and they started looking for her belongings, both adults discovered that the last task was not going to be as simple as they thought.

Turning on one of the bedside lamps, the younger profiler couldn't help but feel a little smug at the fact that Aaron had been so intent on getting her naked earlier that he'd flung her clothes all over the room. _Very un-Hotchlike. _

More soft giggles issued forth, but this time, the ebony-haired male didn't need any translation this time as to the cause. They both continued to hunt around the room for her clothes.

_Huh. How did my lace thong wind up THERE?_ Retrieving the offending garment from UNDER his dresser, she stifled the urge to leave it hidden somewhere for him to find later. _Bad Emily! BAD!_

Evidently the late hour was really encouraging all of her baser impulses. She straightened up, tucked the thong in a pocket and turned to face the owner of the robe. "Ready."

As they walked down the hall to the guest room, Emily tried not to be ridiculously pleased as Hotch gently placed a hand on the small of her back. Clearly she didn't need any guidance to walk that short distance, so it was just nice that his gentlemanly courtesy extended here, now that they were _so clearly_ off duty. _Stop it, girl! No more nervous giggling! What're you? 14 again?_

Preoccupied as she was with her inner monologue, Prentiss never stopped to consider that perhaps Hotch wasn't succumbing to his southern upbringing so much as a basic need to touch her, even if only through the fabric of his robe.

When they reached the doorway of the spare room, Aaron gestured for both of them to go inside. Glancing at the nearness of Jack's door, the younger agent understood the need for another closed door before any further conversation. _Yup, waking up Jack just now would really suck. _

Turning around, she preceded the team leader into the guest room, thereby missing his subtle engagement of the thumb lock as he flipped the light switch. A soft warm glow lit the room from one of the beside maps.

His outwardly calm demeanor belied the devilish thoughts roiling through the older profiler's mind. _Well, at least the robe is less complicated than all of her other clothing._ He glanced briefly at the garments she carried. _Time to scatter them to the four winds again._

As soon as Emily turned back to face him, Aaron stepped in close and leaned down to kiss her. Firmly grasping all of her clothing, he tossed them carelessly off to the side as he plundered her mouth.

Helpless to stop the aching whimpers coming from her throat, Emily was in no condition to object.

Had she been in any state to answer questions - such as "SSA Prentiss, do you wish SSA Hotchner to cease and desist these activities?" - she would've replied with an emphatic, "Hell, no! That would really, REALLY suck!"

Now that her arms were freed, Emily wrapped them around Aaron's waist. As their kiss deepened, she slipped her hands under his t-shirt to slide them across his back. Meanwhile, his large hands gently but firmly framed the back of her skull as his thumbs rubbed gently.

Breaking apart briefly, Hotch teased in a low voice, "Well, you seemed a little tense again . . ."

Responding in kind, Emily smiled and replied, "I see. As a host, you're simply trying to make sure your guest can fall asleep later." Her eyes twinkled.

"Definitely," he murmured, capturing her lips again. His hands slipped the robe from her shoulders to pool at their feet.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Okay, I know some of you folks might not exactly be fans of Haley (to put it mildly), but I try to remember that they started off loving each other. And while clearly our beloved Emily is the perfect person for him NOW ^_^ he was a different person when he met Haley in school.

Also, as warned, I'm a slow writer, but I am ALWAYS thinking of stuff to put into my stories. It's just that the whole pesky 9-to-5 _paid_ job thing (not to mention the rest of life as we know it) does tend to eat up writing time. But I squeeze in writing time whenever I can: on my commute, at lunch, etc.

Next up, Hotch's patented sleep aid (chapter 12 – which I am currently in the midst of), and then chocolate chip pancakes a la Hotch (chapter 13 – end of phase 1 of PROJ. EM.). Yumminess in more ways than one – woohoo!


	12. Let Your Fingers Do The Walking

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 12 – Let Your Fingers Do The Walking**

_**Author**__**'s Note:**_

So before I disappear into the depths of iffy internet access in mainland China for the next week+ I thought I'd FINALLY finish revising and posting Chapter 12. (Sorry, have been a bit busy in the run-up to vacation and then during the first week traveling.)

Thanks for your reviews and alerts - they're what keep me going! _**THANK YOU readers **_for taking the time to leave your reviews, some of which also crack me up laughing - in the GOOD way :-D Thank you, **SussiRay**, my bestest beta. 3

This is so **NOT WORK SAFE**, oh nooooooo ;-)

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own nothing but an extremely vivid imagination and an acute crush on one of the show's writers. Oh yeah, and Jake ;D

/*\*/*\*/*\*/

Capturing her lips again, Hotch slipped the robe from Emily's shoulders to pool at their feet. He deepened their kiss and wrapped his arms around her slim form. Moaning deep in her throat, she couldn't resist the urge to grab the ass she'd seen so briefly earlier, pulling their hips closer together.

Finding that he was rock hard again set her veins on fire. She whimpered through their kiss, enjoying the eroticism of being completely nude while he was still clothed.

With that thought, she slipped her hands under the waistband of his boxers and started pushing them down his lean form, only to be stopped short by the steel bar that had been poking insistently and so arousingly against her.

Erupting into soft laughter, Emily broke their increasingly rough and hungry kiss, leaning back in the tall man's arms to murmur, "I think we need to unpeel ourselves long enough to get rid of the last of your clothes." Mentally she added the epithet, _you fucking, fuckable, sexy beast._

Chuckling quietly, Aaron nodded in agreement and stepped back momentarily to peel his t-shirt over his head and then hastily shuck his boxers.

In a soft pleasurable daze of anticipation, Emily stared blatantly at this no-nonsense yet still arousing striptease. _Face it, Em, he could be peeling off a Bugs Bunny costume and you'd still find it hot._

Conceding the truth of this observation, the younger agent mentally rolled her eyes and inwardly shrugged. _I have absolutely NO problem with that. None. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. _She smiled and had to resist the urge to succumb to another round of giggles.

Abruptly, all of her urges to laugh were swept away as Aaron Hotchner's inner Tarzan came out to play again. They were replaced by much more primal urges as the dark-haired man bent and easily scooped her into his arms. Biting her lower lip to prevent a moan from escaping, Emily thought that her own inner cavewoman must be just swooning in delight. _Because _**she **_sure as hell was!_

As he strode purposefully across the room towards the bed, Emily caught a glimpse of them in a full-length mirror and gasped with a stab of dark delight. She could once again see Aaron Hotchner's spectacular ass working, along with the lean lines of his thighs, and tight muscles of his calves. This mouthwatering package was topped off by shoulders broad enough to make her eyes glaze over, but not so broad as to make then scrunch shut in distaste. And of course, the muscles of his back . . ._Dear god in heaven!_

If Em had been capable of it at that moment, she would have taken a running leap at him, tackled him to the bed, and impaled herself immediately on his magnificent cock. Instead, she was brought back from her lustful musings by being dropped onto the guest bed.

She smiled teasingly up at the man staring down at her intently. "You like doing that, don't you?"

"Guilty." His tempting lips curved up briefly. _I just fucking love treating you as mine._ One dark eyebrow rose as he realized something. _And you don't seem to mind, do you? Promising._

Hotch's last thought prompted a true smile to appear on his handsome face. Small but genuine, it caused Emily's breath to catch in her throat. _Ooooh, he's smiling while looking at ME. Now that HAS to be a good sign, doesn't it?_

Had her friend Jake been privy to their thoughts just then, he would have smacked his forehead in amusement and wisecracked, "And THESE people are supposed to be the FBI's top profilers? Slow as molasses if you ask me!"

Happily for the mutually bemused duo, there was no peanut gallery there to either applaud or heckle them as they embarked on another journey of sweet discoveries. Hotch began by joining the beautiful brunette on the bed, lying on his side and gathering her into his arms for a round of stimulating kisses. Emily's free arm crept up to wrap around his strong neck. Her fingers ran caressingly through his thick dark hair. It was surprisingly soft, especially the shorter hair near his nape.

She also took the opportunity to slide one leg up and down caressingly along his hard thigh, hooking it eventually around his lean hip. The frisky brunette moaned as this position brought her wet core into contact with his hard cock, causing Aaron's arms to tighten around her. Her hungry sounds were swallowed by the deep and thorough kisses they were sharing.

Emily tried wrap herself even closer, but whimpered in frustration when her other arm ran into the obstruction of the bed. The older agent helpfully rolled himself onto his back, carrying Emily along with him, and increasing her access.

She quickly took advantage of this new angle to wantonly drape herself all over his delicious body, rubbing her wet folds against the erection she could feel trapped between them. Emily enjoyed letting him feel how much she wanted him, and covering his balls and the underside of his erection with her juices could only be construed one way.

_Well, maybe two. I wonder if this is the female equivalent of marking my territory. _She smiled inwardly.

Evidently Aaron approved of her communications skills, because he tightened his hands around the softly toned globes of her ass, pulling her even more closely against himself. His mouth became more demanding, with lips, tongue and teeth all coming into play. All thoughts melted from their conscious minds as the two of them lost themselves in each other.

When both adults finally broke apart for air, the room became filled with the sounds of their pleasurably tortured breathing.

Looking up at Emily's flushed face, Aaron thought she was one of the most beautiful sights he'd seen in a long, long time. And the idea that she was all hot and bothered because of HIM . . . He suddenly flipped them both over, so that their positions were reversed. This prompted a pleased gasp and sultry smile from his companion.

It didn't matter that he'd come twice already that day. The way he felt right now, it was all he could do not to plunge his achingly hard cock into her slick heat immediately.

He fought the craving to bury himself inside her over and over until they both exploded in ecstasy. Wanting to prolong their delightful interlude, Hotch backed off slightly, leaving the sexy brunette lying on her back, with her glossy hair spread across the pillows.

Leaning on one arm, and looking down into her heavy-lidded gaze, Aaron smoothed his hand down the soft skin of her torso. When his fingers encountered her soft curls, he paused to rub his palm teasingly over her groin. Pressing firmly enough to cause Emily to raise her hips pleadingly, her body and face urged him to continue his journey. A teasing smile graced his lean face as he refused.

Instead, leaving his palm where it was, he dipped one large finger into her slick heat. _FUCK! She is so hot, wet, and ready for me. _His steel hard staff throbbed demandingly, as if in agreement.

This prompted a throaty moan from Emily, as he continued his teasing by refusing to touch the one spot where she so desperately wanted him to do so the most. Instead, he sank his finger deep into her warmth, eliciting a different moan from the slender brunette. Her throat arched and eyes closed, as one hand tightened into a fist on the covers. Her other hand found its way onto one taut shoulder and clenched frantically on his smooth skin.

His reaction was to slowly start stroking his large finger in and out of her wet warmth, all the while watching the expressions flitting across Emily's face. The aching brunette started pumping her hips against his hand, her breathing quickening. Aaron added another finger to his delicious torment, causing the woman next to him to clench convulsively around both digits. She groaned loudly and dug her fingernails into his shoulder.

Seeing, hearing, and feeling her reaction, he couldn't help his own response. The older agent started fucking her more roughly with his fingers. As her lips parted to voice her approval, Hotch dipped his head to capture the sounds coming from Emily.

Their profiles merged in silhouette as Aaron used his tongue to mimic the actions of his fingers, actions he'd soon be doing with the hardened rod now throbbing against Emily's hip. The woman clinging to him responded eagerly. Her midnight dark hair became tousled as she pressed herself ever closer against him.

Raising his head briefly, the older profiler studied her face in the lamplight. The absence of his lips caused the younger agent to open her eyes slightly, gazing at him with swollen lips parted. "Don't stop," she panted. "I . . ."

Her breathing changed and voice trailed off as she rose up that sweet, sweet hill. As her lids closed, her throat arched, pressing her head firmly into the pillows. Aaron dipped his head close again, whispering fiercely into her ear, "Come for me Emily." He suckled sensuously on her lobe.

Relinquishing that tender morsel, he continued relentlessly, "I want to feel you tighten around me as I push you over the edge." His voice became softer but more intent. "Let me feel your release, sweetheart."

His erotic whisperings, the skillful motions of his hand, coupled with that last endearment, it was all too much for Emily. She crashed over the cliff.

Biting her lip to keep from screaming, she keened deep in her throat as she came helplessly against Aaron's hand. One hand fisted in the coverlet, dragging it several inches in the throes of her orgasm. The other hand dug her nails more deeply into his shoulder.

Later, Prentiss would be embarrassed to realize that she broke the skin, despite having very short nails. Looking away as she blushed at her discovery, she would miss the glint of satisfaction in her team leader's eyes as Hotch remembered how those marks on his shoulder were made.

/*\*/*\*/*\*/

_**Afterword:**_

So does anyone recognize the tagline from the old-fashioned PRINT yellow pages phone book that gives the chapter its name? Never sure of the age demographic here :) so you can look up "yellow pages" on wikipedia if you aren't familiar with it.

**Bonus round:** reviewer #100 gets to toss me a prompt for chapter 13 or 14! (yeah, I'm not proud) Wheeee!

Next up: more fun and games in the spare room. Woohoo!


	13. Silence Is Golden

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 13 – Silence Is Golden**

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for the looooong delay folks. Been very busy since I got back from China, and was kinda stuck because I'm quite finicky about writing smut. But I have been heartened and delighted by every one of your clicks, reviews, and alerts.

Really, you have _**NO IDEA**_ how happy they made me (and how guilty too - heh). Thank you! **THANK YOU!**

Still in the spare room. Still **NOWHERE NEAR WORK SAFE**, nope! In fact, this chapter is pretty much PURE SMUT. ^_^ As the TV warnings say: adult language and adult content straight through this chapter. So grab a cold drink, turn up the A/C, and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_

I own nothing but an extremely vivid, detailed, and profane imagination.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Emily blinked dazedly as she floated slowly back to earth. Her heart was still pounding from the force of her release, but the rest of her body felt completely relaxed. She smiled dreamily at the raven-haired man staring so intently at her face.

"Mmmmm . . . " She was unsurprised to hear that the sounds which emerged from her throat sounded suspiciously like purring.

The noises the sexy brunette was making were so delicious to Hotch that he had to bend his head and capture some of those sounds with his mouth. What started off as a tender kiss quickly escalated into a hungry, passionate dance of lips and tongues.

Emily's sense of relaxation abruptly melted into a craving to have Aaron inside her once again.

Releasing his firm lips, she looked up into Aaron Hotchner's lean and handsome face. "Come here," she whispered softly. "I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel _**you**_ let go."

That statement was true as far as it went. Emily didn't yet have the nerve to tell Aaron the rest of what she was thinking and feeling - how much she loved feeling him pounding his wonderful cock deep into her wet and hungry core, how hearing his breathing change as he approached his climax made her practically delirious with joy, how feeling his strong arms surround her as their bodies worked together left her feeling exhilarated yet completely safe - how all these things and more were as addictive as drugs to her.

To emphasize her invitation, she caressed his nape with the slim fingers of one hand, while still clutching his shoulder with the other hand. The hungry brunette leaned up to brush her lips against his and used both hands to urge him closer.

Aaron didn't need to be told twice. He rolled his taut body over onto his willing partner, sliding between her thighs. As his hips settled between hers, their mouths met roughly. Their lips and tongues began the passionate dance that the rest of their bodies would soon follow.

Parting her thighs more widely with his, he teased her by dragging the tip of his moist, achingly hard shaft against her wetness. Emily moaned deep in her throat at this pleasurable torment and tried to end it by raising her hips.

The man with the midnight black hair broke their kiss long enough to lift his head slightly. _I love watching her face when she's lost like this._

Indeed, Emily Prentiss was a gorgeous sight. Her dark lashes cast shadows against her cheeks, flushed with arousal. Hotch's eyes were drawn to her full, red lips. They were parted and glistening, framing faint glimpses of even white teeth as she whimpered faintly in protest at his teasing.

Seeing one wet, welcoming entry point while rubbing against another was too much for Aaron. He ended their mutually delicious agony by sliding home with deep gasp. Both adults moaned in pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt in the place he was always meant to be.

Holding still, he whispered challengingly, "Sshhh! Don't want to wake up Jack now, do we?"

The older profiler's teasing words were belied by the dark flush rising along his own cheekbones. He smiled down at the aroused woman pinned so delectably under him, moving subtly deep within her to emphasize his point.

Gasping in response, Emily bit her lower lip to try and keep quiet. Exhaling with a barely audible moan, she gave him a sultry smile and tightened herself around the iron bar inside her.

"Oh really?" She clenched again.

"I'll keep that in mind. . . " Tighten.

". . . .as . . . " Pulse.

" . . . things progress . . . " Clench.

" . . . tonight."

With that last word, Aaron's willpower gave out and he crushed his lips back down against hers, trapping the yearning sounds Emily made as he started to stroke deeply in and out of her wet, hot, and tight sheath.

Forgetting all about her teasing, she wrapped her arms around the man who was the source of so much pleasure and delight. Her legs soon followed suit and wrapped around his lean, firm waist. She wanted to bring him as close as humanly possible.

This last move was too much for his famously steely self-control, and Aaron lost all restraint. He used his steel hard staff to stake his claim on the woman joined to him so closely, moving against her more and more forcefully.

Emily showed absolutely no signs of dissent. Indeed, the harder he pounded himself against her, the more aroused she seemed to become. With each relentless stroke, the slim brunette dug her fingers more and more deeply into his skin.

The sultry agent was unaware of the deep, throaty groans she produced with each fierce movement of Aaron's hips, but the ebony haired man was not. The sexy alpha male swallowed her sounds with hard and hungry kisses. He finally showed with his body what he wouldn't consciously acknowledge with his mind.

The world fell away as they focused only on each other.

For Emily, her partner's challenge to restrain her sounds of pleasure heightened the sensations of their joining. The need to keep quiet redoubled her excitement, turning it in upon itself and amplifying every sliver of delight. And though she was unsuccessful in her attempts to keep quiet, no one would argue that there was sweet victory in her loss.

For Aaron, he was unaware of the other sounds in the room, of how the bed creaked each time he penetrated Emily's willing body, of her stifled gasps at the force of their connection, of the evocative sounds generated from the wet heat with which his partner welcomed him. Instead, he was concentrating upon the feelings coursing through his body as he pleasured both of them.

Indeed, Hotch became so focused on the intimate world within the spare room that he forgot his own instructions to Emily. Instead of restraining his noise level, he groaned deeply into her mouth with each increasingly rough movement of his body.

The vibrations from the sounds he was making further excited the slender brunette. In a burst of restless energy, she broke their kiss to lean back and look up into his intent face, while simultaneously pushing slightly at his shoulders.

At his conflicted expression ( _Jesus fucking Christ! She can't mean for me to stop NOW, can she? ) _Emily smiled slightly and laid her finger against his distractingly firm lips. "Sssshh! It's okay, I just want to . . . ummm, be on top please."

Emily smiled winningly up at the flushed man joined so intimately and pleasurably with her. _Actually, I want to ride you hard and fast, until you come like a rocket deep inside me. _Her eyes lit with a dark fire as she imagined hungrily what that would feel like.

His fierce expression relaxed almost imperceptibly as the reason for her apparent reluctance became clear. Hotch's lips curved up wickedly as he murmured agreeably, "As milady wishes." Then he grasped her hips firmly, and adeptly flipped them both so that their positions were abruptly reversed, all without losing their connection.

The woman joined so closely to him smiled in response. Emily's lips curved into a devilish grin as she sat up straighter, with her legs tucked closely against Aaron's lean hips. She gasped as this position settled his rod even more deeply inside her. Her eyelids drifted shift in bliss as she grabbed the headboard for leverage. _FUCK! This feels so damn good! _

She ground herself against the man beneath her, biting her lower lip and throwing her head back at the waves of pleasure this generated. Her thighs tensed as Emily started to raise and lower herself onto the man she had wanted for so long.

Watching her as she surrendered to the sensations caused by their joining, Aaron thought he had never seen such a gorgeous vision as the woman moving above him. Her lustrous black hair cascaded down her back as she rose and fell on his aching cock. Her lush lower lip was caught between her teeth as she groaned in joy. Throat arching, lushly lashed eyes closed in ecstasy, she looked even more erotic than any of his fantasies come to life. It was all he could do not to clench her hips in his hands, throw her on her back, and ride both of them in delicious oblivion.

Instead, he slid his hands up past her slim waist, along her torso until they cupped the luscious globes of her breasts. Kneading them firmly, he started pinching her left nipple, while leaning up to engulf the rosy peak of her other breast with his mouth, Teasingly nipping at her hardened rosette, he soothed the small hurt by suckling firmly and rubbing his tongue around the peak.

_Christ! The man is illegally good at everything!_ Emily Prentiss could not believe the pleasure flowing through her body. Feeling how deeply Aaron was buried deep within her as she slammed herself down onto his hips, she whimpered and threw her head back further.

It was when the raven-haired man switched his attentions to her other nipple that Emily finally lost control. Remembering how she had seemed to enjoy his nipping on her earlobe, Aaron bit firmly on her rosy nib, and then immediately soothed it by sucking firmly on it with his talented tongue and lips.

The unexpected little sting, followed by liquid heat - the combination felt like lightning had struck her overstimulated nervous system. Knowing that it was all from this one man, the man she'd cared about, longed for, and dreamed of, that thought triggered her release.

With a tortured cry, Emily came as if the sun had exploded. Knuckles white on the headboard, long thighs taut, her eyes stared blindly at the ceiling. She felt as if she had died and been reborn.

It was too much for Hotch. Feeling her inner muscles clench like a fist around his throbbing length as she came, his own control finally snapped. He grabbed Emily by the hips, convulsively tightening his fingers into a grip which would leave bruises for days. Holding her firmly, he pounded himself up into her body, almost as if he wanted to drill though her body to reach her heart.

His breathing roughened, and his movements lost their rhythm as he followed his partner over the edge. With a deep growl, Aaron succumbed to his own release, erupting for what seemed like an eternity.

Gradually, their breathing slowed to normal.

Both adults had completely forgotten that the littlest Hotchner was sleeping nearby. Luckily, Jack was sleeping soundly, and not a peep was heard from down the hall. The elder Hotchner was rapidly becoming drowsy himself. Loathe to tear himself away from the woman wrapped in his arms, he promised himself that he'd stay for just a short while, and grabbed the coverlet to tuck around their bodies.

Feeling Aaron settle in and cover their damp skin against the chill of the air-conditioning, Emily's sense of contentment deepened. Smiling drowsily, she tucked her palm against Aaron's chest as she drifted off to sleep.

Mouth quirking in amusement, the older profiler looked down at the woman nestled so trustingly against him. _That angelic pose is quite a contrast to the activities we were just up to. _Suppressing a chuckle for fear of waking up the sleeping brunette, Aaron brushed a whisper soft kiss against the top of her head, and let his own eyes close.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Next up: Chef Aaron Hotchner prepares chocolate chip pancakes as breakfast for his two favorite people in the world.

Yes, I really had problems with, ah, finishing off (ahem) Hotch here, and went so far as to consult a guy friend (who affectionately calls me Smut Peddler) for the male POV. HA!

Also, fair warning: We're coming to the climax (yes, I used that word intentionally) of our story folks. Chapter 14 will be the last chapter in PROJECT EMILY. I'll most likely continue their journey in another batch of stories, so these can be marked as complete.

And HOORAH for the forthcoming return of Emily on the show! EUREKA! Doing the happy dance, oh yeah!


	14. Easy As Pancakes

**PROJECT EMILY**

**Chapter 14 - Easy As Pancakes**

_**Author's Note:**_

I want to thank everyone who's left me a review or clicked on an alert during this insanely long journey. It's really your reviews & alerts that have kept me going during those phases when I've just wanted to pound my head on the table. And as a thank you for making it through the months of waiting ;-) I'm adding a culinary visual aid to my tumblr account for this chapter,

Fear not, **HPforever-after**! I have not forgotten that you were reviewer 100. See if you can spot your prompt. J I'll mention it in the Afterward for everyone else.

And oh yeah, now that I didn't PLAN to write smut, the Smut Fairy has decided to grace me with her inspiration. Naturally! Ergo, once again **NOT WORK SAFE!** But there are also hilarious, fully clothed moments with Cade Owens' alter ego. Bon appetite!

_**Disclaimer:**_

I love these characters but I have absolutely no rights to them, except the right of adoration.

* * *

xoxox

* * *

Prentiss sat at the kitchen island next to Jack, dreamily watching Hotch make chocolate chip pancakes for all three of them. The cozy domesticity of a Sunday breakfast in the Hotchner kitchen was causing her mind to wander down dangerous paths.

She glanced down at the sandy-haired little boy next to her. He was looking up at her quietly and with some curiosity. _Oops. I think it's a safe guess that he's not used to female breakfast companions except for his mom or Aunt Jessica._ The dark-haired woman abruptly shoved her distracting daydreams of dimpled dark-haired children into a mental cupboard. _Later for THAT, missy. Time to chat with the live little Hotchner sitting next to you._

"Good morning, Jack. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, Miss Em'ly." Then his little brows scrunched up in some puzzlement. "But I had a dream about werewolves."

Trying valiantly not to blush, Emily asked, "You know about werevolves?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could swear that Hotch froze briefly at his son's words.

"Yup. I saw pictures at Halloween." He nodded vigorously and added, "The dream wasn't scary though 'cos Daddy yelled at the werewolves and scared them 'way."

This time there was a _definite_ pause in his father's movements at the stove. _Hey, are Hotch's ears getting a little pink? HA! _

"OK! Who's ready for some chocolate chip pancakes?" Aaron studiously avoided meeting Emily's eyes, focusing on his young son instead.

_It's just as well really. I don't think I could keep a straight face if we made eye contact._ "Why don't you serve Jack first, Ho… errr… Aaron? I can wait." She smiled down at the solemn young boy next to her. _Besides, that'll keep him busy before he comes out with any more whompers._

Taking a barely noticeable deep breath, Hotch met Emily's eyes briefly. "Are you sure? You're the guest after all, and if you're starving…" _Well, we did manage to work up quite an appetite considering everything we… _Desperately, Jack's father tried to derail his salacious train of thought. _Not appropriate right now, Aaron!_

"No, I'm good." She grinned. _And considering that Jack's dream incorporated some yelling from the elder Mr. Hotchner, I might even venture to say I'm VERY good. _She rounded her eyes in seeming innocence. "Go ahead and serve Jack." _Besides, that will give me some more time to daydream about this morning. _

The cheerful brunette wondered if she was grinning like the proverbial Cheshire cat.

^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^ v ^

"Aaron?" Emily gently kissed the corner of his mouth. "Aaron, wake up. It's almost light." She had been enjoying the sight of a sleeping Aaron Hotchner - and resisting the impulse to automatically call him Hotch. It was still the weekend, and they were still off duty. _Waaaaay off duty, _she thought irreverently.

It was fascinating watching the normally stern team leader when his features were so unguarded. However, the younger profiler knew he would be upset with himself if he slept till Jack woke up.

_I don't think they've have the birds and bees conversation yet. _She suppressed her laughter at the vision this conjured up. _Yeah, I bet he's gonna LOVE that moment. _Smiling gently, she indulged herself with another gentle kiss, this time against one high cheekbone. _Hmmm . . . It's really criminal how he's THIS good looking AND has such thick, dark lashes. _

Even though she had been trying to awaken him, Emily was still a bit startled when those same darkly lashed eyes opened and looked directly into hers. Slightly unfocused from sleep, they rapidly sharpened into the intent gaze she knew so well.

"Good morning." _God, I haven't slept that well in ages._

"Good morning." _Really, it's so unfair that he looks so gorgeous first thing in the morning. I bet I look a mess._

"Did you sleep well?" _She looks beautiful. _

"Yes, thank you." The lovely brunette dimpled at the formal conversation which was in stark contrast to their uninhibited activities of the previous night. _Next he'll be offering me a cup of tea._

"Would you like some coffee, Emily?" Still relaxed from the last wisps of sleep, the unit chief smiled at the woman peering down at him with such amusement. _I wonder what's causing her such mirth._ Mentally he shrugged. _Whatever. I love her smile. It lights up her face._

He added teasingly, "I have the magic ingredient." Hotch waggled his famously expressive eyebrows

When his companion's own eyebrows rose in query, Aaron Hotchner's eyes twinkled and he added helpfully, "Splenda." Mentally he thanked Jessica for being such an addict of the stuff that there was always a boxful of packets in his pantry.

When the younger agent's eyebrows then rose in surprise, he couldn't help but dimple in response. _She's really adorable when she's startled._

_GAH! The man has absolutely no idea of how lethally charming he is! _Pausing to reflect judiciously, Emily's lips pursed in unwitting temptation as she considered. _Nah, I bet he has at least an inkling. NOBODY could be THAT unaware of their looks. _She paused in her mental debate. _Could they? I mean, he WAS a prosecutor after all, and they certainly learn how to charm juries._

Now that she finally had permission to stare openly at him, the ambassador's daughter was hypnotized by the expressions flickering in his brown eyes. As stony and opaque as onyx when he was displeased, right now they were warm and bright, like the darkest honey she'd ever seen.

She absentmindedly acknowledged to herself that it was worth resisting her baser impulses while he was still asleep. Waking up next to a sleeping Aaron Hotchner with a tempting morning erection had left her on the horns of a delightful dilemma. Emily unconsciously licked her lips. _Well I guess it WAS worth it to wake him up face to face, and not face to crotch. _This last naughty thought was too much for the woman sprawled happily across his chest, and her mouth starting quivering with the urge to burst out laughing with glee.

Hotch's pupils dilated as he looked at the woman poised above him. _Damn those lips. She is just asking for it._ His eyes darkened and he grinned. _And I am going to give it to her. _

One large hand cupped the back of Emily's head and brought her down for a kiss. As always seemed to happen with the two of them, heat ignited when their lips met. The kiss deepened and roughened, leading to predictable results on both sides.

Hotch slid his free hand down to the svelte brunette's firm thighs, dipping his large fingers into her warmth. _Fuck! I can't believe how wet she is. _He plunged two fingers deep within Emily, eliciting a moan that vibrated into his mouth.

The younger profiler wasn't idle. Emily rocked her hips against his hand, while her own trailed down his chest, past his lean stomach, coming to rest against the hardened length she couldn't wait to get inside her again. Grasping it firmly, she began pumping with her fist. The beautiful agent whimpered when she discovered the head of his cock was already wet with pre-cum.

Breaking their kiss, she brought her hand up to sample his wonderfully salty, musky flavor. Aaron's eyes opened. His gaze darkened even more at the erotic scene before him. After drawing her fingers from her mouth, Emily whispered huskily, "You taste delicious, but I want to feel you inside me again."

Leaning closer to his ear, she whispered fiercely, "I want to ride you until we both lose our minds." She punctuated her declaration with a nip to his earlobe.

Hotch felt his erection throb as if in agreement with her plan. "What an excellent idea, Agent Prentiss." He grinned rakishly at her. "All aboard Aaron Hotchner Airlines."

He laughed while caressing the tender skin of her waist. The team leader was feeling uncharacteristically lighthearted this morning. _Well I wake up with a beautiful woman telling me that she wants to ride us both to paradise. Hell, I'd have to be deranged if this scenario didn't bring out at least a smile!_

Eyes heating as he looked at his lovely companion, the older profiler acknowledged to himself the true reason for his unusual cheerfulness. _It's not just any woman, but the sharp-witted, warm-hearted woman who's been driving me to distraction for months._

Unaware of his inner musings, Emily determinedly pushed away the small twinge she felt at hearing her title emerge from her boss' mouth. _Later Em. Don't piss off your gift horse so soon. That would really suck. And speaking of horses, he DID say all aboard…_ With that thought, the sleek brunette swung one long shapely leg across Hotch's hips.

Both adults gasped in pleasure when her wet folds came into contact with his aching erection. Reaching down eagerly, she positioned him at her hungry entrance. With a quick twist of her hips, Emily sheathed his hard cock fully. She became even more aroused by the faint growl this generated from the man beneath her.

Emily raisied her upper body by using Aaron's delicious shoulders as supports for her hands. She stared with fascination at the desire burning in his eyes. Rocking her hips back and forth, the younger brunette ground her most sensitive point against the base of his hard length. The sensations coursing through her body made the temptation to close her eyes almost irresistible, but she fought off the urge by focusing on another compulsion instead.

_Ummmm… his eyes are the color of bitter chocolate right now. And oh god, his face! _Her fingers clenched into the firm muscles beneath her palms, and she had to resist the craving to drag her nails down the length of his chest. Watching the intensity of expression on Aaron's face wound the tension ever tighter within her body.

Emily was unaware that her own features were equally taut with need, need that was just as stimulating to man joined so intimately with her. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Hotch's large hands cupped her breasts, kneading them firmly. He smiled wickedly when his fingers tweaked her hardened nipples and caused a corresponding reaction from within Emily against his own hardness.

He sensed that the woman meeting his gaze with such intensity was rapidly nearing the brink. Aaron brought one hand around to cup one of the luscious globes of her ass. The other hand reached between their thrusting hips and started flicking delicately at her most sensitive spot. Hearing the hitch in her breath, he increased the speed and pressure of his ministrations while simultaneously hilting himself with every stroke.

The combination was too much for Emily. Her lids drifted shut as she collapsed against his chest. Crushing her mouth to his, she screamed her release.

Her ebony-haired companion felt the vibrations from her cries as her inner muscles clenched around him. Waiting for the last faint tremors to leave her body, he grasped her hips and quickly reversed their positions.

Feeling her come apart in his arms shredded the last remnants of his control. Aaron whispered fiercely to the dazed woman breathing in deep gasps. "Emily. Open your eyes. _Open them."_ Waiting for her lids to flutter open, he added harshly, "Look at me. NOW."

Hearing the urgent rasp in his voice, Em forced her eyes open and looked in the heated depths of his gaze. "Feel what you do to me." Emphasizing his words with deep, almost brutal strokes, he sheathed himself completely with every stroke. Aaron continued his erotic whispers. "See how much I want you." His pace quickened, his thrusts becoming rougher. "Know that . . ."

Hotch never finished his last comment. His restraint finally shattered and he erupted within Emily's wet depths. Now it was his turn to muffle his cries against his partner's willing lips. Aaron's hands tightened convulsively around Emily's hips as he came.

Breathing heavily, he collapsed against Emily. Secretly, the younger brunette was immensely pleased by this small sign familiarity. Running her hands caressingly up and down his back, she savored the delicious weight of his body on hers.

Gradually their breathing slowed.

"Am I too heavy for you?"

"Not yet."

"Emily, I …"

"Hotch, I mean, Aaron - if you apologize for demonstrating how much I've worn you out, I'm going to pinch your gorgeous ass." Traces of smugness shaded her voice as she let one hand pause threateningly over a muscular buttock.

"Yes, ma'am!" Amusement could be heard in his velvet tones as he responded teasingly, "Do you think you can keep it to a first name basis, _Prentiss_, when we're … ah … " Aaron lifted his head and quirked one expressive eyebrow at his companion as he considered how to end his query.

" . . . in bed?" Emily finished helpfully. Her eyes danced at the incongruity of the conversation with their intimately entwined positions.

Hotch chuckled and amended firmly, "I was about to say _off duty." _He smiled indulgently at her impish grin. _She brings such sunshine and laughter into my life. I can't let that slip away without a fight._

His chuckle had its inevitable effect, and Emily made a moue of displeasure as she felt him slip out. Looking into his affectionate gaze, the former embassy rat resolved to grab her chance at an almost impossible dream. _Besides, I always thought "Discretion is the better part of valor" was a stupid phrase. If I'm going to go down in flames, I'm going down fighting!_

Unaware of their parallel thoughts, both agents smiled softly at each other and remained nestled in bed.

Finally, Aaron murmured softly, "I guess I should get a move on."

"Mmmmm…hmmmm…" Emily made no effort to remove her arms from around his waist.

"Before I fall asleep again." An elusive dimple appeared briefly as he silently acknowledged the truth of her earlier words. _Yes, Emily Prentiss, you have indeed worn me out. I don't think I've had this much sex since my honeymoon._

_Hot damn, I would so love to fall asleep with Aaron Hotchner again. _Grinning at the thought, aloud she merely said, "I suppose you're right." Considering what else she'd like to do with Hotch, she added, "Perhaps we should shower separately. Purely in the interests of time, of course." Emily adopted a pious expression. _And also because I am going to need a helluva hot shower before I start walking around with a telltale limp today!_

Eyeing the man next to her, she mentally shrugged at each future twinge and aching muscle. _SO WORTH IT. OH YEAH._

Eyes twinkling, the unit chief agreed. "Of course."

* * *

xoxox

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

Yep, the smut fairy and I have a very contentious relationship, so in the future, I think any stories will probably stay in T-rated territory.* I _looove _writing the everyday interactions, but trying to keep bedroom shenanigans fresh, hot, and uncheezy is damned difficult. Sheesh. *(an exception will be made for my forthcoming Hotch sandwich. Zut! Heh)

The prompt was Natasha Bedingfield's song,I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES, a sentiment I can certainly understand whenever I look at either SSA Aaron Hotchner or Thomas Ellis Gibson. Hubbada hubbada! *ahem* The video is pretty amusing too, if you want to look it up on YouTube.

And as one (or more) of my fellow authors have said, reviews are luuuuv, baby, so lemme FEEL the loooove! (Please?) :D


End file.
